Transformers: Night Seeker on Earth
by ice-nydwen
Summary: G1 Megatron ordena a Nightwind, una asesina Decepticon a llevar a cabo una misión especial, pero reniega una vez que el malvado dictador le dice cual es su objetivo, preludio de Transformers:Dark War, dejen reviews please


Hola, este es mi primer fic de Transformers n.n, el one-shot es un preludio de un fic un poco mas largo y tiene más accion que este, por supuesto lo seguiré si a ustedes les agrada esta historia, espero que les guste mucho y acepto criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas, me gusta mucho que me dejen reviews porque eso me motiva muchisimo n.n

No les contare más nada para que no se pierda la emocion, sean bienvenidos y disfruten del fic n.n

* * *

Mi nombre es Nightwind, soy una Seeker Nocturna, pertenezco a un clan de asesinos al servicio de Megatron, Líder Supremo de los Decepticons, al ser completamente silenciosos podemos atacar a nuestros enemigos por la retaguardia, asesinarlo a la velocidad del rayo y desaparecer en la oscuridad sin dejar rastro, nuestro camuflaje negro nos ayuda a mimetizarnos con la mayoría de los ambientes en horas de la noche, sin embargo hay algo que caracteriza la unidad a la que pertenezco de las demás…y es que nadie, absolutamente nadie sabe de nuestra existencia, ni los Autobots ni los Decepticons, tan solo Megatron, su Oficial de Comunicaciones Soundwave y ese malnacido y doblecara de Shockwave sabe de nosotros¿por qué tanto secreto?, una vez oí decir a un agente este dicho: "_Si quieres engañar a tus enemigos, primero tienes que engañar a tus amigos_". Si, Megatron se aseguró que ni siquiera su propio ejército supiera de nosotros, ni siquiera el Comandante Aéreo Starscream lo sabe, se supone que es el segundo al mando¿él no debería el primero en saber de nosotros? Supongo que ese viejo gladiador debe tener sus razones…

En fin, para mantener el secreto Megatron nos ubicó en el planeta Char, no es precisamente un lugar para dar un paseo una tarde y volver al siguiente ciclo, el planeta está completamente en ruinas, las ciudades devastadas, lo que una vez fueron rascacielos prístinos y orgullosos, hoy no es más que un montón de escombros y desperdicios, los cráteres abundan en las calles y dentro de algunas casas destruidas se encuentran los restos de sus antiguos dueños, lo sé…es bastante morboso, y hasta a mí me incomoda vivir en estas condiciones, la oscuridad es la ley en Char, ni siquiera el cielo se como mi querido Cybertron, esto más bien es el Infierno ubicado a unos millones de kilómetros de mi verdadero hogar, muchos de nosotros comenzamos a odiar a Megatron por obligarnos a vivir en este gran basurero al que llaman "planeta", según mi hermano es necesario el sacrificio, nadie se atrevería a buscar a un grupo de Decepticons asesinos en Char, pero de igual forma, es denigrante, vivir bajo tierra en un cuartel improvisado y con los peores equipos de comunicación y médicos que nos pudieron proveer, "_Maldito Shockwave_", por su puesto, ese asqueroso cara de botón era el único que nos proveía de energía, hasta que perdimos contacto con Megatron y mi hermano tuvo que mandar algunos agentes a Monicus para que de alguna manera nos abastecieran de energía, esos fueron nuestros peores momentos, muchos quedaron vacíos y murieron, otros ni siquiera pudieron regresar de Monicus debido a un supuesto cazarecompesas Autobot que merodeaba el lugar, pero eso es otra historia.

Luego de unos 4 millones de años comenzamos a ver la luz, si es bastante contradictorio lo que acabo de decir, recibimos una transmisión desde un lejano planeta llamado Tierra, nuestro "querido" líder se comunicó con Cybertron y Char, y nos dijo que habían estado en estasis bloqueada en la nave de los Autobots, no nos dio muchos detalles, tan solo que en el camino atracaron la nave y de pronto fueron atraídos por la gravedad del planeta y se estrellaron, y finalmente despertaron debido a una erupción volcánica, el planeta en que se encontraban está llena de recursos y puede producir energía de diferentes maneras, eso fue un alivio para todos, pero el mayor alivio fue cuando nos ordenó mudarnos al planeta Gaon que está al borde de Alpha Centauri, no es que sea como Cybertron, pero es mucho mejor que Char, hasta ahora todos permanecemos ahí, y con cada ciclo que pasa nuestro resentimiento hacia Megatron crece debido a su trato para con nosotros, sin embargo, muchos de nosotros aun le siguen ciegamente…son unos estúpidos, carentes de personalidad y baja autoestima, pero aún así respeto su opinión.

Ha llegado un momento que esta guerra ya no tiene sentido para mí, lo único que quiero es ser libre y volar por los cielos, abandonar esta oscuridad que tanto me corroe, conocer a muchos chicos y terminar mi carrera que tanto amo, Medicina Robótica, sé que quiero vivir la vida de una mujer promedio, pero después de toda esta calamidad por la que he pasado junto con mi clan, para mí es el gran premio, pero el pronóstico de la guerra me dice que tengo que esperar, solo le pido a Primus que no sea mucho tiempo.

**Gaon****, 18:34 hora terrestre**

**Cuartel General Decepticon**

**Campo de entrenamiento**

Aún el Sol azulado estaba alto en el cielo, ellos llevaban horas en el aire, tratando de mejorar las maniobras que han estado ensayando durante de días con sus respectivas noches, unos solo volaban en formación de triángulo practicando tanto maniobras evasivas como de ataques, otros se encontraban a cientos de metros afinando la puntería en un campo de batalla ficticio, algunos sobresalían con honores y otros demostraban deficiencia en el campo, los seekers nocturnos a diferencias de sus hermanos los primeros seekers poseen silenciadores en sus motores y la capacidad de ser invisibles a los radares, eso es lo que los hacen tan efectivos y letales en ataques nocturnos, además que poseen la habilidad única de plegar sus alas y escapes de hombros a la hora de infiltrarse a la base enemiga y ejecutar su silencioso y mortal ataque.

En la torre de control, dos seekers monitoreaban el entrenamiento de los diferentes grupos, mientras que uno se mostraba serio y aparentemente preocupado por el poco desempeño de algunos equipos, el otro más bien parecía entretenido y no dejaba de sonreír de manera burlona por el mal humor de su compañero.

.-Están mejorando cada día ¿verdad?.- Dice un seeker con sarcasmo.

.-¿Estás bromeando? Están terribles.- Suspira con frustración.- Parecen un grupo de novatos, no puedo creer que el grupo Asan, por ejemplo, se haya retrasado en la formación de ataque, y ellos eran los que tenían el mejor record hasta ahora, y saben perfectamente bien que ser precisos y puntuales hace la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en el grupo, Megatron pensará que no sirvo para ser Comandante.-

El seeker escuchó atentamente cada palabra, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó más al escuchar la última oración y volvió su cabeza hacia su Comandante, mostrando una enorme cicatriz que recorría desde la parte superior del óptico hasta la línea de la quijada, un viejo recuerdo de una de sus víctimas en Cybertron al comienzo de la Gran Guerra, el Autobot había cortado su rostro con una espada láser, había dado una dura pelea, pero al final el seeker fue quien salió vencedor.

El seeker negro y gris dejó salir una divertida y burlona carcajada, el Comandante lo observa de reojo, era obvio que lo que quiere su Sub-Comandante es fastidiarlo con sus sarcasmos y bromas pesadas, el seeker negro y vinotinto lo amenaza con la mirada, el otro oficial disminuye el ataque de risa pero por ningún motivo se siente intimidado.

.-Ah vamos Darkstar, lo único que necesitan esos muchachos es inspiración¿sabes? Yo puedo ir a ese planeta extraño en donde está Megatron, o a Cybertron a buscar unos cuantos Autobots y dejárselos a ellos para que se diviertan un rato¿qué dices?.- Dijo el Sub-Comandante con emoción contenida pero no por eso menos sádico.

.-De ninguna manera Skyscorcher, ya sabes cual es la orden, y es permanecer en la clandestinidad, un movimiento en falso y todos seremos descubiertos, y luego seremos ejecutados por Megatron por tu brillante idea, solo abandonaremos este planeta si vamos a cumplir una misión dada por nuestro líder.- Responde Darkstar enojado y secretamente harto de llevar este tipo de vida.

Hubo una refrescante brecha de silencio y Darkstar los aprovechó para seguir monitoreando el entrenamiento, hasta que fue interrumpido una vez más por la molesta risa del oficial.

.-Solo era una sugerencia, aunque debo decir que algunos agentes son excelentes, como…esa joven de allá, su manera de volar es sorprendente.- Dice Skyscorcher señalando con la cabeza a una seeker que era familiar para el Comandante.

Darkstar volvió sus ópticos al segundo al mando y vio como se lamía sus componentes labiales lentamente, como si estuviera saboreando el cubo de energon más apetitoso y exótico que jamás haya existido, estrechó sus ópticos como si estuviese soñando despierto, entonces Skyscorcher mordió su labio inferior y rió entre dientes, al parecer su fantasía se volvía cada vez más interesante, Darkstar sentía que sus conductos de energon hervían con cada mueca lasciva de aquel seeker oscuro, no quería seguir imaginando lo que Skyscorcher pretendía hacer con aquella mujer.

.-De ninguna manera voy a permitir acercarte a ella Skyscorcher, quizás en tus sueños retorcidos podrás hacer lo que te plazca, pero mientras yo esté aquí mantendrás tu distancia si no quieres que te despoje de tu bomba de combustible.- Dijo de pronto Darkstar, interrumpiendo el trance del otro seeker

El Sub-Comandante tan solo sonríe y le devuelve a su Comandante una mirada presumida y autosuficiente.

.-¿Aun sigues protegiéndola?, vamos Darkstar ella es bastante mayor como para afrontar la vida por sus propios medios ¿no crees?.-

.-De eso no tengo la menor duda, confío en mi hermana lo suficiente como para saber que podrá cuidarse sola y sin mi ayuda, pero si hay algo que no cambiará es que no dejaré de velar por su seguridad siempre y cuando existan sujetos como tú, maldita chatarra oxidada.- Responde el Comandante con repulsión.

La sonrisa de Skyscorcher se fue marchitando hasta volverse una mueca de resentimiento, sus ópticos brillaron de enojo, de manera amenazante se acerca a su Comandante con las alas en alto y con sus ópticos fijos en el otro seeker, Darkstar no se dejó intimidar por el lenguaje corporal del segundo oficial, empuñó sus manos y apretó su quijada preparándose para un enfrentamiento, ambos estaban desarmados así que el duelo será mano a mano, de pronto la tensión entre ambos oficiales es rota por una llamada de uno de los agentes.

.-Agente Hunter llamando a torre de control, por favor conteste torre de control.- La voz llamaba con suma urgencia.

Sin dejar de romper el contacto visual con el oficial Skyscorcher, Darkstar atiende la llamada.

.-Aquí torre de control, adelante agente.- Responde fríamente y aún con los ópticos fijos en el seeker.

.-Comandante, se le solicita en la sala de control inmediatamente.- Respondió el agente.- tenemos una transmisión desde la Tierra de carácter urgente dirigido a usted.-

.-Copiado, me dirijo a la sala de control ahora mismo, Darkstar fuera.- Cesó la llamada.- Te salvaste esta vez Skyscorcher.- Advierte Darkstar al otro seeker señalándolo con el índice.

.-No, TU te salvaste de esta "Comandante".-Interrumpe el segundo oficial.- Pero la próxima vez ni siquiera una estúpida transmisión impedirá que te destroce tu placa facial y arranque tus alas para tenerlas de trofeo en mi habitación.- Fue la parca amenaza de Skyscorcher, mantuvo su mueca rencorosa y sus ópticos brillaban aún más por la furia.

El Comandante, sin embargo, tiene nuevos planes para este seeker lo que queda del ciclo, prefiere mantenerlo ocupado y no volver a saber de él por unas cuantas horas.

.-Monitorea lo que resta de la sesión de entrenamiento oficial Skyscorcher, quiero un reporte completo de los resultados de cada grupo, los quiero en mi oficina mañana a primera hora, es una orden.- Dijo Darkstar con una súbita calma.

Skyscorcher no pudo disimular el enojo, sus ópticos parecían un par de llamas infernales y sus alas temblaron al tratar de controlar lo que sería un ataque de furia que sin duda alguna recaería sobre su superior, pero Skyscorcher no era ningún tonto, podrá enojarse fácil, pero sabe muy bien como controlar esa fiera interna que amenaza con salir a matar, así que empuñó su mano derecha y la llevó a su pecho en un saludo cybertroniano.

.-Si Comandante.- Dijo el segundo oficial entre dientes y dirigió su vista a la zona de entrenamiento.

Aunque no estaba del todo satisfecho por la respuesta del oficial, Darkstar hace un gesto con la cabeza como despedida y se retira de la sala con paso decidido, llega al pasillo ligeramente iluminado, algunas luminarias titilaban mientras que otras estaban dañadas o sencillamente no se encontraban en su lugar, el Comandante llega a unas puertas gastadas y oxidadas, presiona el botón y esperó por unos minutos mientras el elevador hidráulico chillaba y rechinaba al subir por la mugrienta fosa hacia su destino, Darkstar miró de manera ausente las luces que contaban lentamente el paso del elevador, cada vez le preocupaba más la actitud de Skyscorcher, sabía muy bien que el oficial negro y gris no era un sujeto de confianza, pero al menos solía respetar a su superior y era humilde, pero eso era antes, ahora el respeto se había borrado de su vocabulario y desconocía la humildad, Darkstar suspira con pesar, el seeker gris y negro presiente la debilidad de su Comandante, y se aprovecha de eso para amedrentarlo y debilitarlo aún más, lo peor es que lo está logrando, Darkstar nunca quiso ser líder de un grupo, siempre se había visto como un soldado más, pero la decisión final la tomó Megatron y él era el Comandante de el Grupo de Asesinos Nocturnos Clandestinos en contra de su voluntad, y solo Megatron sabe lo que habrá visto en él, lo mismo se pregunta ¿qué habrá visto el gran robot plateado en Starscream? Hasta donde él sabe ese seeker solo ha tratado de destronarlo una y otra vez sin ningún resultado, sería estupendo que algún día lo lograra, si Starscream destronara a Megatron, él sería el primero en seguirlo, para Darkstar la fraternidad entre los seekers es sagrada puesto que últimamente hay muy pocos en Cybertron según había oído.

Es lamentable tener que admitirlo, pero los seekers son una especie en vías de extinción, cada día se crean nuevos mecas con habilidades únicas y que podrían beneficiar a la causa de ambos bandos.

El elevador anuncia su llegada con un abrupto golpe seco y las puertas se abren a medias para dejarlo entrar, Darkstar traga aceite de nerviosismo y entra a duras penas al elevador, presiona el botón para cerrar las puertas pero estas quedan atascadas a mitad de camino, el seeker exhala su frustración y comienza a cerrar las puertas con sus manos, "_Este aparato me traerá la muerte algún ciclo, si no es que ese ciclo sea hoy_" Pensó el seeker al aumentar la fuerza aplicada a las desbaratadas puertas, unos segundos después las puertas cedieron y con un chirrido seco cerraron, Darkstar frunció el ceño por la incomodidad y el estado del elevador, presionó el botón con destino a planta baja y con un brusco movimiento el elevador comienza a moverse lado a lado antes de dirigirse al suelo, las ruedas se quejaban con escalofriantes chillidos y rechinidos, instintivamente Darkstar se aferra a las paredes y siente como los cables en movimiento emitían un profundo gruñido por la falta de engrase.

.-"_Por favor pedazo de chatarra, quiero llegar a tierra en una sola pieza_".- Pensaba nervioso el seeker negro y vinotinto.

Las instalaciones del planeta Gaon, aunque son mejores que la mofa de cuartel general que tenían en Char, no estaban al tope de su buen funcionamiento, los seekers están ubicados en una base que fue abandonada hace siglos por otra raza de mecas, aunque Shockwave les había mandado equipos de computadoras y radio, herramientas y repuestos para los médicos, y provisiones como cubos de energon crudo y diversos tipos de aceites, todo era de segunda, tercera y hasta de cuarta calidad, los mejores instrumentos debía ser llevados a la Tierra donde se alojaban los Decepticons, una vez más el rencor hacia el amo gladiador era encendido a su máxima potencia¿hasta cuándo iban a continuar con esta guerra¿cuándo podrían volver a su planeta natal y retomar sus vidas¿Cuándo sería el momento en que los seekers oscuros serán tratados como máquinas pensantes y no como vulgares vasallos y esclavos¿Cuándo podrán ser libres y volar por los cielos de Cybertron sin tener que preocuparse por ser alcanzados por armas enemigas? Eran muchas preguntas y las respuestas nulas, Darkstar trataba de pensar en su situación con Skyscorcher, en lo que este trataba de hacer con su hermana, o en el reporte que el oficial debía entregarle al ciclo siguiente, cualquier pensamiento lo distraía mientras estaba encerrado en esa oxidada cápsula en movimiento, con el temor que en cualquier momento los cables y ruedas podrían malograrse y caer en picada a velocidad mach y quedar atomizado, eso sería un final muy estúpido y triste para un Decepticon.

Con un nuevo movimiento brusco el elevador se detiene en seco en el piso 6 del edificio, Darkstar presiona insistentemente el botón de planta baja pero no hay respuesta, el elevador se descompuso a mitad de camino, exhaló toda su frustración y nerviosismo a la vez que frotaba su rostro con su mano, Darkstar era claustrofóbico y hasta ahora no ha conocido a ningún otro seeker de su grupo que no lo fuera, debía controlar su miedo si quería evitar un ataque de pánico, sus manos temblaban y tragaba aceite más veces de lo normal, aspiró profundamente para calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría, bien, lo mejor será abrir las puertas y salir por el piso en que se encuentra ahora, se aferró a las puertas y reunió todas sus fuerzas para abrirlas, estas se quejaban y rechinaban por el óxido en sus carretes, y además las hacía más pesadas y difíciles de manipular, el seeker continuó esforzándose, gruñendo y blasfemando a las puertas que parecía no querer dejarlo salir, al fin las puertas necias ceden y Darkstar se sorprende al ver exactamente en donde se encontraba, estaba entre el piso 7 y 6, no había otra solución, el seeker se impulso a la pequeña abertura que había entre el elevador y el piso, plegó sus alas y escapes para evitar inconvenientes, en algún momento tuvo el horrible pensamiento que el elevador volvería a funcionar y en su camino a planta baja partiría en dos al seeker nocturno, Darkstar agitó levemente su cabeza para borrar el morboso pensamiento y con un gran esfuerzo logró llegar al piso 7.

.-"_No sé que será peor, este maldito elevador o las escaleras que llevan bajo tierra en Char_".- Pensó amargamente el seeker mientras se recostaba al piso.

Darkstar se tomó un momento para descansar y recuperar el aliento y calmar un poco los nervios, se puso de pie y sacudió el polvo de su cuerpo, volvió a desplegar sus alas y escapes y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de emergencias.

.-"_Skyscorcher tendrá que tomar esta misma vía cuando termine el entrenamiento_".- Pensó el seeker sonriendo ante la idea, que lástima que no fue ese seeker depravado el que quedó atrapado en el elevador.

Pronto el Comandante llega a tierra firme y aspira profundamente el aire de Gaon, ahora si siente una calma total, esa experiencia en el elevador aunque duró pocos minutos fue espeluznante y no le gustaría repetirla, Darkstar dirigió su vista al cielo lila y levantó el vuelo, se transformó en medio del aire y se dirigió al edificio principal.

**Gaon, 1****9:16 hora terrestre**

**Cuartel General Decepticon**

**Sala de control**

El Comandante aterriza a las puertas de la cede principal y entra a paso veloz, muchos seekers iban y venían, recibiendo al Comandante con un saludo cybertroniano y él los retornaba con un gesto con su cabeza o un ademán, caminó por los pasillos que se dirigían a la sala de control y Darkstar se preguntaba que misión le asignará Megatron, o si por mera casualidad Shockwave les envía algún lamentable cargamento de provisiones, cualquiera de las dos opciones le daba lo mismo¿qué sentido tiene cumplir una misión con éxito si lo más que reciben son migajas o desperdicios? Desmotivación, esa era la palabra que le había mencionado Skyscorcher hace unos minutos mientras monitoreaban el entrenamiento, ese es uno de los síntomas de la gran enfermedad que padecen muchos seekers nocturnos ahora: Desmoralización.

Darkstar llega al final del pasillo y la puerta se abre a su paso emitiendo un ligero siseo, el seeker entra a la sala de control, y una vez más los agentes lo reciben de acuerdo al protocolo, los que estaban de pie se paraban firmes y realizaban el saludo, los que estaban sentados se incorporaban y hacían lo mismo, de nuevo con un ademán saluda a los agentes y les ordena que continúe con sus labores, Darkstar se acerca al agente que se había comunicado con él anteriormente.

.-Señor.-Saluda el agente.-Lord Megatron desea hablar con usted en este instante.-

.-Póngalo en línea agente.- Ordenó el seeker mirando fijamente el enorme monitor que mostraba el emblema Decepticon girando lentamente sobre su eje.

El subordinado se sienta frente a la consola y presiona el botón que mantenía la transmisión en espera, en un instante se mostró el rostro severo y pálido del Señor de los Decepticons.

.-Saludos Poderoso Megatron….- Saluda Darkstar colocando su puño derecho en su pecho.

.-Olvida las formalidades Darkstar.- Interrumpió el gran robot.- será mejor que vayamos al grano, son dos razones por la que me comunico contigo.- Dijo Megatron secamente.

.-"_Tan simpático como siempre_".- Pensó el seeker.- Escucho con atención Megatron.- Dijo firmemente el Comandante mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de su espalda.

.-He recibido una información importante de uno de sus oficiales, nada alentadoras por supuesto, muchos agentes tienen un desempeño deficiente en sus entrenamientos, sin mencionar que 3 hombres que están en misiones que se supone tardaría como máximo 2 días en cumplirse aun no han regresado, y han iniciado la misión hace más de una semana Comandante.- Explicó con un tono molesto y acusador el líder Decepticon.

Darkstar empuñó sus manos con mucha fuerza tratando de descargar su frustración, algo dentro de él le decía que ese oficial era Skyscorcher, nada le costaría al seeker de la cicatriz informar a Megatron sobre sus faltas por el simple hecho de pulir su imagen y hundir a Darkstar en el corazón mismo de Gaon.

.-En estos momentos comienzo a dudar de tu capacidad para dirigir un pequeño y mísero grupo de seekers Comandante, será mejor que tenga una buena explicación sobre la situación actual.- Demandó el meca plateado alzando la voz progresivamente y golpeando con el puño la consola haciendo énfasis, provocando que la imagen se desestabilizara por unos segundos.

Darkstar inclina la cabeza humillado por el severo reclamo e insulto de Megatron, no era justo, los Decepticons que se encontraban en la Tierra estaban en buen funcionamiento, pero eso se debe a que tienen lo último en tecnología para reparaciones médicas, además, ese planeta posee gran cantidad de fuentes de combustible de excelente calidad, pero Gaon estaba casi vacío, unos cuantos miles de años más y será tan muerto e inhóspito como Char, los seekers morían por virus que se almacenaban en el energon crudo y al consumirlo el robot caía en un mal funcionamiento grave, y al estar desprovistos de las herramientas y vacunas necesarias, eran muy pocas, por no decir nulas, las probabilidades que el soldado sobreviviera, no poseían el equipo necesario para purificar el energon, así que cada vez que los robots sentían necesidad tenían que escoger: morir por quedar vacíos o recargarse con energon crudo que tiene un 50 de probabilidades de que esté infectado, al final todos corrían el riesgo y bebían, era preferible.

Darkstar tenía una buena explicación que dar, estaba seguro que Skyscorcher había tergiversado la verdadera historia, esos 3 agentes habían regresado, pero uno ha contraído un virus que por los momentos es incurable y está en observación, un segundo agente se encuentra en terapia debido al mal funcionamiento de sus filtros de aires por inhalar gas metano púrpura, el último murió el día siguiente de su llegada por una herida muy grave, ya era suficiente, esto debe detenerse o de lo contrario más seeker nocturnos morirán innecesariamente.

.-Señor, en estos momentos nos encontramos en crisis, los recursos de Gaon son escasos y las pocas provisiones que tenemos no están en óptimas condiciones, muchos de los agentes tienen fallas por consumir energon impuro, o por los virus que se alojan en la fórmula, nuestros médicos no poseen las vacunas requeridas ni las mejores herramientas para atender a los heridos y enfermos, ambos factores combinados producen esta calamidad.- Hizo una pausa y tomó aire, luego continuó.- Para ser honesto señor, nosotros no podemos sobrevivir en estas condiciones tan lamentables, y con respecto a sus dudas sobre mí, yo he volado más allá de Alpha Centauri con un equipo de médicos buscando materias primas para las vacunas, e incluso hemos robado algunas herramientas en Clínicas de Cybertron, y cuidando que nadie se entere de nuestra presencia, si yo no hubiese hecho nada nuestras bajas serían de 76 según nuestro estadista, y por ahora tenemos 43 .- Se detuvo un momento para cobrar el aliento y colocar sus manos sobre la consola .- Con todo respeto, Señor, me parece injusto que se refiera a mí como un incompetente, cuando muchas veces casi perdí la vida por salvar a cada uno de mis hombres, son muy pocas las provisiones de buena calidad que hemos conseguido.- Explico con voz firme pero calmado el Comandante.

Megatron estrecha sus ópticos y su boca se tuerce en una mueca de molestia.

.-Es innecesario el esfuerzo que haces por conseguir provisiones Darkstar, Shockwave les provee con los equipos necesarios para su buen funcionamiento, esa preocupación que tienes no hace otra cosa que entorpecer sus labores y gastan energía sin sentido.- Dijo Megatron en tono incompresible.

Darkstar mueve su cabeza de lado a lado, negando el argumento del líder Decepticon.

.-Shockwave nos provee de equipos arcaicos y vacunas desactualizadas, y algunas de esas herramientas no son de utilidad, Señor, humildemente le pido, que nos provea con mejores equipos, solo así podremos mejorar nuestra calidad de vida y cumplir las misiones con éxito sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes.- Pidió el Comandante de manera implorante.

.-Petición denegada Comandante, nosotros necesitamos los mejores equipos porque estamos en una misión que se ha prolongado más de lo que quisiera debido a los Autobots, en cambio ustedes solo se limitan a las sesiones de entrenamiento y a misiones que aunque son importantes, son insignificantes si la comparas con la nuestra, yo solo los uso cuando necesito que asesinen a un maldito Autobot o buscar energon en algún otro planeta, pero es todo lo que hacen, no veo la necesidad de proveerles mejores equipos.- Dijo Megatron en tono despectivo .- No es la primera vez que se queja de su modo de vida y la de su clan Comandante, y yo estoy cansado de escuchar las mismas peticiones cada vez que me comunico con ustedes, confórmese con lo que tiene, es lo que se merece .- Concluyó Megatron.

Darkstar aspiró profundo y lentamente retiró sus manos de la consola con frustración y enojo suprimido, dio un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor y vio muchas caras decepcionadas, otras molestas, otras apáticas y otras sonrientes, Darkstar suspiró decepcionado por la áspera respuesta, no tiene sentido seguir discutiendo con este robot, es como si estuviera hablándole a una pared, volvió su vista al monitor y colocó sus manos detrás de la espalda una vez más, tratando de tener compostura y disimular su descontento.

.-¿Cuál es el otro asunto que desea discutir, Señor?.- Preguntó políticamente el Comandante.

Megatron sonrió satisfecho por la aceptación de su subordinado, luego relaja sus hombros y se reclina un poco de su asiento.

.- El otro asunto es una misión, Comandante.- Explicó Megatron suavizando un poco su vocalizador .- Pero no es una misión cualquiera, es una muy especial .- Concluyó con tono malicioso.

.- Escucho señor .- Respondió Darkstar automáticamente.

.- Enviarás a tu mejor agente a la Tierra, donde tendrá una reunión conmigo en persona, y le daré todas las especificaciones de la misión.- Explicó el meca plateado mientras juntaba las puntas de los dedos de ambas manos.

Darkstar estaba perplejo, este es un procedimiento que nunca se había seguido desde que se inició el clan, según el protocolo, el Líder de los Decepticons debe enviar por la línea segura la misión al Comandante, y este a su vez tendrá una reunión con el candidato para explicarle los detalles y procedimientos, nada de lo que dijo Megatron tuvo sentido para él.

.- ¿Hay algún motivo por el que no quiere enviar la misión a la línea segura, Señor? .- Preguntó el seeker.

.- Tengo motivos, pero no son de su incumbencia, Comandante, en estos momentos estoy enviando las coordenadas del lugar de nuestro encuentro, limítese a conseguir el candidato y entregarle esos datos, deberá llegar a la Tierra al día siguiente a las 12:00 horas, el resto del procedimiento es rutinario, y otra cosa Comandante, asegúrese que envíe al mejor y que este en buen funcionamiento, esta misión debe llevarse a cabo al pie de la letra y no aceptaré ningún error, de lo contrario exterminaré al agente y tendré su cabeza de trofeo, Megatron fuera .- Amenazó el robot plateado.

La transmisión fue terminada y el monitor volvió a tener la ociosa imagen del emblema Decepticon giratorio, Darkstar se sentía desmoralizado y humillado, cada vez se convence que esta guerra no tiene sentido, siempre había dicho que Megatron estaba loco, al principio estuvo de acuerdo con sus ideales, pero eso era cuando Megatron dijo en uno de sus discursos clandestinos que los Decepticons son superiores, pero poco a poco su Líder fue quitándose la máscara para revelar su verdadero propósito, a diferencia del resto de los seekers, muchos seekers nocturnos son almas libres que prefieren vivir bajo sus propias reglas, aunque son robots guerreros y han peleado por milenios por la causa de los Decepticons, muchos han perdido la motivación debido al trato de Megatron para con sus tropas, para él todos son vasallos, ni más ni menos, muchos Decepticons están cegados por las carismáticas palabras del robot plateado, diciendo que los Decepticons son la raza superior y que su destino es dominar el universo, pero, como se dijo anteriormente, eso es solo una máscara, una forma de conseguir "aliados" para lograr SU propósito, muchos Decepticons se han dado cuenta de ello últimamente, la mitad del Clan es una porción, muchos se han dado cuenta que es preferible vivir en otro lugar sin estar alineado a un bando, pero sería estúpido darle la espalda al líder de los Decepticons, Darkstar no puede hacer nada ahora, no en las condiciones en que se encuentran, por ahora deberá obedecer y seguir buscando otras fuentes de energon, cuando mejoren sus condiciones podrán pensar en su liberación.

.-"_Siempre hemos cumplido las misiones al pie de la letra, aun estando a punto de morir, bastardo malagradecido_".- Pensó amargamente el Comandante.

El seeker empuñó sus manos con fuerza, cargado de frustración e ira, sus ópticos eran un par de flamas infernales, sentía que una oleada de electro-adrenalina recorría por sus vías de energon, quería estallar, golpear algo, necesitaba descargar su ira de alguna manera, sintió la incomodidad y el nerviosismo de los agentes que estaban a su alrededor, el seeker quería gritar y destruir aquel monitor donde hace un momento mostraba el rostro de Megatron, mejor dicho, quería destruir a Megatron, y también a Skyscorcher por manchar su reputación, pero en vez de eso, Darkstar retiro el datapad de la consola, giró bruscamente y con pasos agigantados salió de la sala de control.

Los agentes lo siguieron con la mirada y en silencio hasta que la puerta se cerró ante ellos, después hubo un momento de alivio, la tensión se había disipado como las nubes de lluvia ácida, algunos hablaban emocionados sobre la misión especial, otros sentían pena por el maltrato verbal que recibió el Comandante, uno de los agentes cabeza de cono se mantuvo calmado durante toda la transmisión, e incluso estaba tranquilo cuando Darkstar estuvo a punto de estallar, era un seeker mayor, se podría decir que es contemporáneo con Megatron, pero a diferencia del Líder éste robot se veía pasivo, sus ópticos reflejaban sabiduría, vigor y amabilidad, su porte era orgulloso, y su aura irradiaba las miles de experiencias que ha vivido en millones de años, el cabeza de cono suspiró con pesar y ordenó a los demás agentes que continuaran con sus labores, luego salió de sala a buscar a Darkstar.

El viejo seeker caminaba apresuradamente por el decadente pasillo, no vio a Darkstar por ningún lado hasta que giró en la esquina y lo vio como se escapaba por una ventana, junto a él estaba una seeker que llevaba una torre de datapads, el cabeza de cono apresuró su paso hacia la ventana y vio como el Comandante transformado en su forma alterna se alejaba rápidamente del edificio, el veterano suspiró pesadamente y dirigió sus ópticos hacia la seeker y le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

.- Dijo que quiere hablar contigo .- Se adelantó la mujer .- Iba a ir a buscarte, pero veo que te adelantaste¿qué pasó esta vez? .- Preguntó la seeker con mucha curiosidad.

.- Lo mismo de siempre, solo que triplicado en intensidad, lo más preocupante es que Megatron asignó una misión un poco extraña.- Explicó el viejo seeker sin dar detalles .- ¿Te dijo hacia donde iba? .-

.- Fue a los jardines de cristales, dijo que te esperaría allá .- Hizo una pausa y exhaló su preocupación .- pobre Darkstar, jamás lo había visto tan deprimido, Megatron tuvo que haberle dicho algo bastante hiriente como para que se pusiera así,.- Concluyó la seeker bajando su cabeza y sintiendo mucha pena por su Comandante.

El cabeza de cono levanta la barbilla de la seeker con sus dedos con gentileza y la mira a sus ópticos.

.- Así fue, pero no te preocupes, él se repondrá de esto .- El viejo seeker acerca su rostro al de ella y besa sus componentes labiales suavemente .- Hablaré con él y verás que todo volverá a ser como antes .- Dijo el seeker dedicándole una sonrisa a su compañera.

La agente le devuelve la sonrisa y acaricia su rostro.

.- Ve por él entonces, Hellfire, te amo anciano.- Dijo la agente sonriendo con picardía.

.- Y yo a ti Ghostshell .- Respondió el seeker riendo ligeramente por la pequeña broma.

Hellfire besó una vez más a su compañera y salió por la misma ventana donde salió Darkstar hace unos segundos, se transformó a mitad del aire, encendió sus motores a toda potencia y se dirigió hacia los jardines de cristal, Ghostshell miró a través de la ventana como su compañero se alejaba del cuartel, luego retomó su labor y se dirigió hacia la oficina de uno de los oficiales para entregarle los datapads.

**Gaon, 19:51 hora terrestre**

**Fuera del Cuartel General Decepticon**

**Jardín de cristales**

El seeker mayor llega a los jardines, se transforma y aterriza ligeramente sobre el suelo metálico, Hellfire escanea el lugar, detrás de una pequeña loma recibe la señal de un meca, sin dudarlo un segundo se encamina hacia su dirección, el agente apreciaba la belleza de aquel esplendoroso jardín, decenas de cristales azules, violetas y verdes resonantes suspendidos en metano estaban esparcidos por doquier, lagunas de mercurio se expandían por los suelos y reflejaban el cielo lila de Gaon como un espejo líquido, al principio este lugar lo usaron los seekers como principal fuente de energon, pero como todo lo que existe en el universo, el jardín comenzó a menguar, y sus recursos se redujeron a un nivel alarmante, lo que antes eran miles y miles de hectáreas de belleza metálica ahora es solo un cuarto de lo que una vez fue, Darkstar ordenó que se preservara ese fragmento y ahora se convirtió en una especie de oasis, a pesar de estar reducido no ha perdido su belleza original, era un lugar pacífico y relajante, era el sitio ideal para olvidar aunque sea por un rato las angustias de la guerra.

El seeker llega al lugar donde descansaba Darkstar, estaba sentado y su espalda se apoyaba en un enorme cristal verde, su vista se perdía en el horizonte, observando el ocaso con aires melancólicos.

.- Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos Hellfire .- Dijo de repente el Comandante al percibir la presencia de su amigo .- Aquí nos sentábamos Nova y yo a observar las estrellas, hablábamos de trivialidades y volábamos juntos, allá .- Señaló un lugar con su índice .- Le propuse que se atara a mí, y aceptó, ese fue el ciclo más feliz de mi vida, y justo detrás de mí, fue el lugar de nuestro primer encuentro amoroso…extraño esos días, la extraño a ella .- Dijo el seeker con melancolía y sin dejar de mirar al horizonte.

Hellfire se sienta a su lado y coloca su mano en el hombro del Comandante.

.- Lo sé amigo, sé que la extrañas mucho, y yo estaría igual que tú si Ghostshell también muriera, pero ya no puedes seguir con esto, deja de mirar al pasado y vive, vive por ti y por ella, Nova nunca hubiese querido que estuvieras triste .- Dijo el viejo seeker de manera comprensiva.

.- Nunca debí haberla mandado a esa misión Hellfire, ella no estaba preparada, yo lo sabía y aun así la envié… a su muerte, fue mi culpa, ella murió por mi culpa .- Darkstar encoge sus rodillas y las envuelve con sus brazos.

Hellfire palmea el hombro de Darkstar para darle apoyo moral, el seeker estaba completamente destrozado por dentro, su moral estaba por debajo del suelo y necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara.

.- Lamento tu pérdida, pero, eso ocurrió hace 5 años Darkstar, no puedes hundirte en la autocompasión para siempre, como te dije antes, debes ser fuerte y vivir por ambos, además, tienes un grupo que comandar, no puedes permitir que un asunto como este interfiera en tu trabajo .-

.- Megatron tiene razón, no sirvo para esto, y la verdad no me interesa, nunca quise este puesto, no entiendo por qué ese sujeto me escogió a mí para ser Comandante y no a ti, siempre he dicho que tú eras el indicado .- Concluyó el seeker fijando sus ópticos en Hellfire.

El anciano retira su mano del hombro de Darkstar, se recuesta en el suelo y pierde su mirada al cielo observando como éste se llena de estrellas a medida que el sol se oculta.

.- Tampoco me agrada el puesto, y en cuanto a lo primero que dijiste, no estoy de acuerdo, eres un buen comandante y muchos saben eso, nadie se queja de tus métodos .- Dijo el viejo seeker con un tono un poco más animado en su vocalizador.

.- Eso dícelo a Skyscorcher, estoy seguro que fue él quien le dio a Megatron ese informe, cada vez que ocurre esto siempre pienso en Nova y en lo que pudimos haber hecho si no hubiese muerto .- El seeker hace una pausa y suspira frotando su cabeza con su mano .- Pero tienes razón, no vale la pena seguir mirando atrás, al menos tengo a mi hermana y muchos otros que me aprecian .- Concluyó Darkstar resignado.

Hellfire vuelve a sentarse dirigiendo sus ópticos a su Comandante.

.- Con respecto a la misión .- Dijo el agente cambiando el tema rápidamente .- Hay algo en todo esto que no me agrada en lo más mínimo, conozco a Megatron como la palma de mi mano, y créeme, cuando él se vuelve misterioso es porque está tramando algo que será terrible para todos¿Ya has pensado en algún candidato? .- Pregunta Hellfire

.- Si, tengo pensado en enviar a alguien se suma confianza, más bien, quiero que averigüe de qué se trata todo esto y nos informe con todos los detalles, es extraño que Megatron tenga que darle la misión en persona al agente y no a mí, esto da mucho que pensar.- Dijo el seeker frotando sus dedos en su barbilla de manera pensativa.

.- Si, es posible que esa misión sea una trampa, quizás esté planeando usar al agente para destruirnos de alguna manera, últimamente Megatron no ha tenido la necesidad de usarnos… ¿A quién enviarás? .- Pregunta Hellfire sin quitar su mirada del seeker más joven.

Darkstar vuelve su cabeza a Hellfire y lo observa por unos instantes, el seeker mayor le devuelve una mirada de desconcierto, pudo ver algo de culpabilidad en los ópticos de Darkstar, pero ¿por qué¿a quién enviará esta vez?, el seeker joven dirigió su mirada al horizonte y suspiró tratando de descargar todo un peso de angustia y culpabilidad.

.- A mi hermana .- Dijo al fin en tono bajo.

Hellfire ensanchó sus ópticos y estos brillaron por un momento por la sorpresa, su quijada caería al suelo si no estuviese soldada a su esqueleto de metal, el seeker anciano agitó su cabeza para tratar de despejarse de la sorpresa y poder ordenar sus ideas.

.- ¡NIGHTWIND¡¿Piensas enviar a Nightwind¡Darkstar¡¿ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO?! .- El agente se levanta de golpe por la elección de su Comandante.

.- Escucha, se que parece una locura pero tengo buenas razones para hacerlo Hellfire .- Trató de justificarse el seeker menor mirando de reojo al agente enfurecido y encogiendo sus hombros como si fuese un niño.

Hellfire volvió a sentarse con desesperante lentitud, pero esta vez frente al joven y lo miró fijamente a sus ópticos exigiendo que le explicara esas razones.

.- Comienza a hablar Darkstar .- Dijo el agente recostando su cabeza sobre su puño.

.- Hellfire, el problema es que quiero alejar a Nightwind de aquí por un tiempo, últimamente Skyscorcher ha estado acosándola y me preocupa que le haga daño… .-

.- No justifico esa razón, joven, .- Interrumpió el anciano seeker .- sabes muy bien que Nightwind puede defenderse por sí sola, y también sabes que puedes acudir a mí para que ayude a protegerla en caso de que tú no puedas .- Dijo en tono molesto el seeker mayor y apuntando con el índice al Comandante de manera acusadora.

.- Lo sé, lo sé, pero esa no es la única razón… .- Dijo de manera defensiva el comandante y colocando sus manos frente a él de la misma manera defensiva .- …Los demás agentes aún no están preparados para llevar a cabo una misión, si vez el último reporte de ayer, la única que salió sobresaliente es Nightwind, necesito al mejor para esta misión, te juro que no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a Nova , pero es un riesgo que debo tomar .- Dijo esto último con un hilillo de voz y bajando su cabeza.

Hellfire lo observa por unos segundos torciendo sus labios en una mueca que muestra reprobación.

.- Pudiste haberme enviado a mí en vez de tu hermana, Darkstar, ella sigue siendo una novata, apenas ha cumplido con éxito 108.375 misiones desde que empezó la Gran Guerra, ella no sabe como lidiar con Soundwave y mucho menos hacer el papel de doble agente .- Dijo un poco más calmado el seeker mayor y cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho mostrando que aún está enojado.

.- Lo pensé, créeme Hellfire, lo pensé, pero te necesito aquí conmigo, los agentes deben mejorar sus habilidades, su desempeño ha decaído a un nivel preocupante y no debe seguir así, necesitan un instructor capacitado y tu eres el hombre indicado para esto, por lo tanto, agente Hellfire, mañana a las 0600 horas deberá presentarse al campo de entrenamiento para entrenar a los agentes y hacer que tengan un buen rendimiento, es una orden .- Dijo Darkstar en tono suave, aún siente incomodidad por dar órdenes a un meca mayor que él.

Hellfire exhala su reprobación y niega con la cabeza a la vez, es cierto, son razones válidas, pero le preocupa mucho que Nightwind, siendo tan joven e inexperimentada cometa algún error que pueda costarle la vida y la de sus compañeros, y Darkstar a pasado por una enorme depresión debido a la muerte de su compañera Nova, sería un doble golpe si su hermana menor corriera con la misma suerte.

.- De acuerdo Darkstar, mejor dicho, si Comandante .- Dijo con un suspiro el seeker mayor .- Pero esto no quiere decir que estoy 100 de acuerdo contigo .- Concluyó el seeker mayor volviendo a apuntarlo con el índice.

El Comandante apenas asiente con su cabeza, resignado por la respuesta de su consejero y amigo.

.- Nunca esperé que lo estuvieras Hellfire, pero ahora no me siento completamente seguro y necesito todo tu apoyo, por favor, sabes que siempre sigo tus consejos, pero a veces tengo que seguir a mi chispa, y esta vez me dice que haga esto .- Pidió el seeker menor de manera implorante.

Hellfire se incorporó y le tendió una mano a Darkstar para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

.- Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo, y espero de todo núcleo que tengas razón .- El anciano hecha un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y vuelve su mirada al joven seeker .- Será mejor que volvamos al cuartel general, ya está empezando a hacer frío y debes notificar a Nightwind, si Megatron quiere que ella esté allá a las 1200 horas entonces debe partir en 2 horas .- Advirtió el viejo seeker mirando su reloj interno.

.- Cierto .- Darkstar enciende su radio del antebrazo y se comunica con la sala de control .- Agente Hunter, aquí el Comandante Darkstar, comuníquese con Nightwind y dígale que la veré en el salón de reunión C-7 en 20 minutos para recibir una misión, cambio .-

.- Entendido Comandante .- Responde el agente.

.- Y algo más agente, llame a ingeniería y avise que el elevador de la torre de control ha vuelto a fallar, mañana a primera hora deberán repararlo .- Dijo el seeker con una media sonrisa en su rostro¿cómo habrá reaccionado Skyscorcher al darse cuenta que el elevador se encontraba fuera de servicio?.

.- Entendido .- Cesó la comunicación.

Hellfire observa al joven seeker con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada acusadora, Darkstar le responde con un gesto de sus brazos como diciendo "Que".

.- ¿Eso fue una venganza, verdad? .- Preguntó el anciano mientras despegaba junto con el Comandante y se transformaban a varios metros del suelo.

.- Eso quisiera, pero lamentablemente ese crédito no recae sobre mí, agente .- Dijo el Comandante sin borrar la media sonrisa de su rostro.

Ambos seekers se alejan de los jardines a toda velocidad y riendo por el gracioso comentario.

**Gaon, 20**** minutos después**

**Cuartel General Decepticon**

**En camino al s****alón de reuniónes C-7**

El Comandante caminaba con pasos apresurados por los pasillos del cuartel general con dirección al salón C-7, el seeker miraba una y otras el contenido del datapad, tan solo las instrucciones de llegada al Sistema Solar, luego la llegada a la Tierra y las coordenadas del punto de reunión don el Líder de los Decepticons, todo explicado de manera breve y sin detalles, Darkstar y Hellfire agregaron unos cuantos detalles a la misión, por supuesto que le dirá todo a su hermana para que no cometa ningún tipo de error, error…esa palabra hizo que Nova entrara en su mente como un fantasma que venía a advertirle algo, de pronto Darkstar sintió un escalofrío que recorría su nuca y bajaba por la columna y luego se extendía por las extremidades hasta sus dedos, estaba sintiendo miedo, comenzó a dudar, de pronto todo esto no le pareció una buena idea, pero entonces pensó en los demás agentes, nadie estaba capacitado para llevar esta misión, nadie excepto Nightwind, y necesitaba a Hellfire en el campo de entrenamiento, el seeker llega al salón C-7 pero no abre la puerta aún, tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló pesadamente tratando de disipar sus dudas, lo logró, a medias, aún sentía la mala vibración de que algo malo puede ocurrir, presionó el botón y la puerta se abrió ante él con un pequeño siseo, ahí estaba ella, sentada en una de las sillas del salón, la seeker se pone de pie y saluda al Comandante llevando su puño derecho al pecho, Darkstar sonríe y entra al salón, la puerta se cierra y él presiona un botón para asegurarla.

La seeker descansa y sonríe abiertamente, entonces Darkstar deja el datapad sobre la gran mesa central y abre sus brazos devolviéndole la sonrisa, Nightwind no lo duda un segundo y corre hacia su hermano para recibir un cálido abrazo fraternal.

.- ¿Cómo has estado pequeña traviesa? .- Ronronea el Comandante.

.- Muy bien, aunque un poco cansada por tanto entrenamiento, cada día las sesiones son más duras, eres un malvado, todo es por tu culpa .- Dijo Nightwind en tono de falsa molestia.

.- Y se volverán más duras enana, tu solo espera y verás .- Contraatacó Darkstar con una expresión de falsa maldad en sus vocalizadores.

El Comandante ríe por la acusación de su hermana y comienza a atacarla con cosquillas, ella se retuerce por las horribles pero divertidas torturas y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una oleada de carcajadas descontroladas, rogándole entre risas y jadeos que parara aquel castigo, Darkstar dejó el juego a un lado y entre risas, por parte ambos procedieron a iniciar la reunión.

Nightwind toma asiento y observa con atención a su hermano, él se sitúa en la cabeza de la mesa, detrás de él había una gran pantalla que mostraba un mapa digital del sistema donde se encontraban actualmente, muchas otras pantallas alrededor del salón, todas mostraban imágenes de otros planetas o lugares del planeta Gaon, Darkstar enciende un mapa digital tridimensional que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa.

.- Muy bien Nightwind, la razón por la que te mandé a llam… .- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al ver la imagen del mapa 3D distorsionada .- ¡Maldita basura! Nunca has funcionado bien, vamos, vamos chatarra¡FUNCIONA! .- El Comandante presionaba insistentemente los botones y golpeaba la consola para que la imagen se arreglara.

La agente tan solo niega suavemente con la cabeza y patea con fuerza la parte central de la mesa, Darkstar da un respingo por la acción de su hermana, entonces la imagen deja de distorsionarse y muestra con más claridad el mapa del Sistema Solar, las figuras tridimensionales y translúcidas de los planetas se movían lentamente alrededor del Sol amarillo, cada planeta tenía a su lado sus respectivos nombres en idioma cybertroniano, Darkstar sintió un gran alivio y mira de reojo a su hermana, ella tan solo le devuelve una sonrisa traviesa, entonces continúa con la reunión.

.- Como te decía, te llamé porque te asignaré una misión, tendrás que jugar el papel de doble agente Nightwind .- Dijo Darkstar apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa.

.- ¿Doble agente¿Acaso voy a hacerme pasar por una Autobot y asesinar a alguien importante? .- Dijo la seeker riendo, pero su risa se detiene al ver la seriedad del rostro de Darkstar.

.- Quisiera que fuera así de fácil, no, no vas a infiltrarte en el Arka, tu misión es espiar a Megatron .- Dijo el seeker con más seriedad en su vocalizador.

.- ¿Espiar a Megatron?... pero… ¿ por qué?...¿que ha hecho? .- Pregunta la seeker bastante confundida.

.- Verás Nightwind, hace una hora Megatron se comunicó conmigo para enviarme una misión, todo iba bien, hasta que dijo que la misión era dirigirse a la Tierra para tener una reunión con él y recibir la verdadera misión, que él no haya querido decir de qué se trata, es algo preocupante .- El seeker retira sus manos de la mesa y comienza a caminar alrededor de ella con lentitud. .- Hellfire y yo creemos que es una trampa, porque últimamente Megatron no ha requerido de nuestros servicios, y parece que quiere deshacerse de nosotros de alguna manera no muy agradable .-

.- ¿Y cómo podría deshacerse de nosotros? .-

.- Usando algún virus mortal que se propague a gran velocidad, puede contagiarte después que cumplas la misión, y cuando llegues a Gaon, el virus nos alcanzará y estaremos todos enfermos y sin una vacuna disponible no sobreviviremos, la otra opción es que instale una bomba en la nave y explote cuando llegues a la base, cualquiera de las 2 maneras es terrible, pero puede evitarse si estas preparada.- El seeker se sentó junto a su hermana y tomó su mano .- Sé que corres un gran riesgo hermanita, pero nadie excepto tú puede hacerlo .-

El Comandante baja su cabeza avergonzado, Nightwind acaricia gentilmente su rostro y él se deja llevar por la atención, de pronto el seeker atrae hacia él de manera brusca y desesperada a Nightwind, abrazándola como si el mundo dependiera de ella, la agente le devuelve el abrazo y acaricia su nuca tratando de darle apoyo, Darkstar se sentía culpable, sentía que enviaba a su propia hermana a su tumba como lo hizo con Nova, comenzó a ahogar los sollozos, detestaba sentirse y verse débil delante de Nightwind.

.- Tengo miedo de que algo te pase Nightwind, si no quieres hacerlo lo entenderé, puedo enviar a Hellfire en tu lugar .- Susurró Darkstar muy asustado.

.- Cálmate Darkstar, sé que no soy muy experimentada pero siento que puedo hacerlo, seré cuidadosa, no cometeré ningún error, te lo prometo.- Respondió Nightwind calmadamente.

Ambos hermanos rompen el abrazo, Nightwind vio que había fluido en los ópticos de Darkstar, ella borra el aceitoso líquido con su pulgar y él fija su mirada en su hermana.

.- Escucha, hay algo más que debes saber, debes cuidarte de Soundwave, él es los ópticos y los audio receptores de Megatron, cualquier cosa que hagas o digas lo informará de inmediato, así que cuídate mucho cuando te comuniques con nosotros, normalmente Soundwave usa a Laserbeak o Ravage para espiar a alguien, así que cada vez que hagas contacto conmigo escanea el área primero para asegurarte de que esté sola¿de acuerdo? .- Dijo el Comandante con un tono bajo y preocupado.

.- Si Comandante .- Respondió la seeker manteniendo la calma y con una sonrisa en sus rostro.

Darkstar forzó una sonrisa y se levantó del asiento, limpió el fluido aceitoso de sus ópticos con el dorso de su mano y continuó con la reunión.

.- Bien, como verás este es el Sistema Solar donde se encuentra la Tierra, y este planeta es en donde se encuentra los Decepticons en estos momentos desde hace 4 millones de años .- Explicó el seeker ampliando la imagen del planeta Tierra .- La Tierra posee una sola Luna, aquí deberás aterrizar la nave, y una vez descendida activas el camuflaje .- Continúa explicando el seeker mostrando la imagen de la Luna orbitando la Tierra.

.- ¿Y luego cómo procedo? .-

El Comandante le entrega un datapad a Nightwind, ella lo enciende y comienza a inspeccionar el contenido.

.- En ese datapad se encuentra las coordenadas del punto de reunión, hemos averiguado el lugar, se llama Gran Cañón, es un lugar muy amplio y con pocos lugares para esconderse, algo que es muy alentador .- Contestó el seeker un poco más calmado.

.- ¿Cuándo partiré? .-

.- En una hora, en estos momentos están preparando tu nave, debes reunirte con Megatron a las 1200 horas, y por favor Nightwind, una vez que Megatron te asigne la misión no procedas sin consultarnos primero, Hellfire y yo estaremos pensando en un plan mientras tú te encuentras allá, si consideramos que la misión es segura puedes proceder, pero si es algo sospechoso regresas a Gaon inmediatamente¿entendido? .- Ordenó el Comandante.

.- Si señor .- Responde Nightwind haciendo el saludo cybertroniano.

Darkstar obvia el saludo y vuelve a abrazar a la pequeña seeker, ella es lo más preciado que tiene en estos momentos, después que su compañera murió por haber sido asesinada por un asqueroso cazarecompensas en su misión buscando vacunas para los médicos, Nightwind le devuelve el gesto con fuerza y acaricia las alas de su hermano, luego ambos terminan con el abrazo y se retiran de la sala para buscar algo de energon antes de iniciar el largo viaje.

**Espacio Exterior, 11:24 hora terrestre**

**Sistema Solar**

**Cerca de la Luna**

El viaje ha sido largo pero sin novedad, Nightwind perdía su mirada en las estrellas que pasaban cual saetas cerca de la nave, la nave era una de las pocas poseciones que tenían en óptimas condiciones, la seeker recuerda muy bien como se obtuvo esta nave, y no fue precisamente un regalo de Shockwave o Megatron, fue en una de sus primeras "misiones" que logró obtenerla, ella estaba junto a Hellfire y otros 2 seekers novatos, el objetivo era asaltar una nave mercante que partía de Cybertron a Mecorg cuando llegara a mitad de su trayecto, recuerda que entraron a la nave sin ser detectados, asesinaron a sangre fría a los tripulantes y se quedaron con la nave y su carga, luego regresaron a Char y ha sido la cuarta nave que asaltan y reclaman como suya.

Al principio la seeker se sentía orgullosa por cumplir con éxito aquella misión, pero unos años después que maduró un poco más, se dio cuenta que nada de lo que ha hecho era una misión que beneficiara a la causa, más bien era una batalla por la supervivencia del Clan, ahora que la seeker lo piensa con cuidado, se sentía indignada por aquellas mofas de misiones, nada era propiamente una misión, más bien parece piratería, la mayor parte del tiempo de los seekers nocturnos lo gastaban en viajar a los planetas vecinos para robar y solo eso.

La seeker vuelve a ojear el datapad que le entregó Darkstar, no sabía para qué demonios lo veía, tan solo tiene escrito las coordenadas del Gran Cañón, el viaje ha sido tan monótono que ahora cualquier cosa que haga es un pasatiempo. Una pequeña alarma hace que Nightwind salga de sus pensamientos, deja el datapad a un lado y observa la pantalla de navegación, estaba llegando a la Luna, la seeker desactiva el piloto automático y comienza pilotar manualmente, al acercarse comienza a disminuir la velocidad, la seeker ubica por la computadora un lugar perfecto para aterrizar, se dirige al lugar y luego de maniobrar desciende culminando parcialmente su viaje, Nightwind comienza a comunicarse con Gaon antes de partir a la Tierra.

.- Asterion a cuartel general¿me copia? .-

.- Aquí Darkstar¿todo bien Nightwind? .- Pregunta el seeker con ansiedad.

.- Si, la primera fase fue completada con éxito, voy a proceder con el siguiente paso .- La agente presiona un par de botones .- Iniciando el programa de camuflage .- Informó la seeker.

En un segundo se escucha un pequeño gemido de la computadora, luego la nave comienza a proyectar un campo de energía, volviéndola casi invisible.

.- Terminada la fase 2, voy proceder con la fase más difícil de todas, la fase 3 Darkstar, deséame suerte .- Bromeó Nightwind levantándose del asiento del piloto.

.- Deja de bromear, nada de esto es un juego.- Regañó el Comandante .- Te deseo la mejor de las suertes hermana, y algo más, a partir de ahora estarás sola hasta que culmine la reunión con Megatron, apaga tu radio interno, Soundwave tiene los audio receptores sumamente agudos y puede percibir las hondas de radio .- Advierte Darkstar.

.- Entendido, Nighwind fuera .- Cesa la comunicación.

Nightwind sale de la nave y pisa tierra lunar, la compuerta se cierra tras ella con un fuerte siseo, la seeker negra y violeta observa por un segundo la nave, apenas era perceptible, la chica sonríe y comienza a andar con enormes pasos agigantados producto de la baja gravedad del satélite.

.- "_Definitivamente los chicos de ingeniería hicieron un buen trabajo instalando los programas de camuflage y los antiradares_" .- Piensa animadamente la seeker.

Nightwind toma un gran impulso, se transforma y enciende sus motores a toda potencia, mientras volaba contemplaba la Tierra, para ella era algo totalmente nuevo, nunca había salido de Alpha Centauri hasta ahora, se preguntaba cuanto energon se puede extraer de este planeta, si Megatron no se ha ido de la Tierra es porque debe ser de la más alta calidad, Nightwind aumenta el impulso de sus turbinas, estas comienzan a rugir del poder agregado, la seeker no pudo evitar la tentación y comenzó a dar vueltas de barril, ella sonreía para sí misma, "¿_qué pensaría mi hermano si me haciendo esto_?" Se pregunta Nightwind, para ella le era imposible mantenerse seria por más de 10 minutos.

Sus pensamientos cesaron cuando comenzó a tocar la atmósfera terrestre, la seeker encendió sus silenciadores y comenzó a maniobrar de manera desesperada, se había impulsado demasiado y jamás había ingresado a otro planeta por sí misma, su nariz comenzó a estar al rojo vivo, sintió que su mente se volvía en blanco, su cuerpo le ardía por las llamas, estaba al borde del pánico, "_Cálmate, puedes hacerlo, solo levanta tu nariz_", pensó Nightwind tratando de calmar sus nervios, comenzó a estabilizarse levantando la nariz y alzando un poco los alerones, sintió un gran alivio cuando sintió que la velocidad comenzó a descender a medida que ingresaba más a la Tierra, el ardor en su nariz y fuselaje se desvaneció, el alivió era aumentado al doble, revisó su radar y comenzó a hacer un reconocimiento del área mientras estaba en el aire, su computadora interna le decía que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros del punto de reunión.

De pronto las nubes se dispersan y sus ópticos captan el color rojizo y la inmensidad casi infinita del Gran Cañón, Nightwind estaba boquiabierta por la visión, jamás había visto algo parecido, ella había conocido varios seekers y otros transformers que exploraban otros mundos buscando vida inteligente, muchos le contaban en la universidad como eran esos mundos, algunos comenzaron a evolucionar, otros ya poseían vida, algunas inteligentes, otras primitivas, y otros simplemente no estaban aptos para tener vida, los exploradores le contaban las cantidades de maravillas que sus ópticos nunca habían visto, como la aurora boreal, las enormes montañas nevabas, enormes y primitivos desiertos, grandes cascadas de agua, y un sin fin de fauna, cada una diferente y evolucionada de acuerdo a la época en que se encontraba el mundo.

Nightwind era una estudiante de medicina robótica, amaba su carrera con pasión, su hambre de aprender la anatomía cybertroniana era insaciable, nadie más que ella sabe los cuerpos de los Autobots y los Decepticons, sus fortalezas y debilidades, cada uno de los nombres de los componentes y sus respectivas funciones, en los laboratorios de su escuela a aprendido a identificar los componentes de un modelo doméstico de uno militar, ambos aunque poseen las mismas funciones son diferentes, son difícilmente compatibles, también a participado en cirugías como ayudante, era su gran pasión, pero la Gran Guerra había consumido gran parte de la energía de Cybertron y Nightwind tuvo que abandonar su carrera en su fase final, entró en la Academia de Guerra de Cybertron y luego ingresó en un dojo secreto que Hellfire había creado con la ayuda de Megatron, en ese entonces estaban buscando seekers nocturnos para crear a la flota nocturna de asesinos seekers, Darkstar fue su maestro y Nightwind se graduó con honores.

Nightwind entró a un enorme risco, las paredes eran angostas por lo tanto debía mantenerse estable, el risco era bastante profundo, la luz apenas se percibía en el lugar, Nightwind revisó su computadora, estaba en el camino correcto, para su desgracia, no le gustaba el aspecto de ese lugar, sentía los primeros síntomas de claustrofobia apoderarse de sus vías de energon, "_El viejo Megatron lo pensó muy bien_", pensó la agente amargamente, su radar percibe dos señales, su computadora reconoce a los individuos: Megatron y Soundwave, la seeker se transforma a mitad del aire y aterriza elegantemente sobre el suelo arenoso.

La agente camina cautelosamente hacia los 2 grandes mecas, a pesar de ser mediodía había una semioscuridad dentro del risco, las sombras cubrían parcialmente a los 3 mecas, tan solo se podía percibir 2 pares de ópticos rojos y 1 par amarillos, la agente se detiene al estar un poco más de un metro de distancia de Megatron, la seeker realizó el saludo cybertroniano, Megatron simplemente cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y sus labios se tuercen en una burlona sonrisa.

.- Justo a tiempo agente, Bienvenida a la Tierra, recibí una transmisión de Darkstar hace una hora, me dijo que había enviado a una de sus mejores agentes… .- Megatron se detiene por unos instantes y observa de arriba abajo a la joven seeker .- …Quizás a los ópticos de tu Comandante serás una de las mejores, aunque por tu apariencia podría deducir que eres joven, lo que significa que aún eres novata, fui muy claro con el Comandante Darkstar y le pedí al mejor agente, porque esta misión es sumamente delicada y requiere de alguien muy experimentado, no necesito un novato, quiero AL MEJOR .- dijo el robot calmadamente pero molesto.

Nightwind se sintió incómoda por el comentario y por la manera que Megatron la examinó, se sintió insignificante, impotente, subestimada, pero aun así debe demostrarle de alguna manera que ella podía ser capaz de llevar a cabo la misión sin cometer alguna torpeza.

.- Si me permite defender mi posición, Señor, he realizado 108.375 misiones con éxito, fui entrenada por Darkstar y Hellfire en persona y me gradué con honores, sé que el número de misiones que he hecho es incomparable con el de mi superior Hellfire o mi Comandante Darkstar, pero soy lo bastante competente como para asesinar a alguien sin que se de cuenta de mi presencia, entre mis asesinatos realizados está el cazarecompenzas Devcon, admito que la misión no fue fácil, pero mi margen de error fue imperceptible .- Se defendió la seeker con orgullo pero políticamente.

Megatron amplió sus ópticos ligeramente, ella fue quien asesinó a ese molesto Autobot, Devcon ha sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza para el Lord Decepticon, el sujeto era escurridizo, inteligente y jugaba sucio, había atrapado a varios Decepticon que iban a Monicus y los había llevado como prisioneros a Cybertron o a otros planetas cuyos líderes que no eran muy diferentes a Megatron buscaban las cabezas de algunos de los soldados, por supuesto que recibía una jugosa recompensa por cada Decepticon que llevaba, vivo o muerto, le daba lo mismo, aunque a veces tenía que atenerse a las exigencias del cliente y mantenerlo vivo, si así lo deseaba, como odiaba a ese Autobot, borrar su existencia del universo fue un gran alivio, nunca se molestó en preguntarle a Darkstar quien logró exterminarlo, aunque ahora ya no importa.

.- Así que tú fuiste quien asesinó a ese miserable de Devcon .- Preguntó Megatron lentamente, llevándose una mano a su barbilla de manera pensativa, el meca plateado estrecha sus ópticos analizando un poco más sus palabras anteriores, es posible que la haya subestimado, tal vez esta seeker le sirva después de todo, como dice el dicho: "No todo lo que parece es, ni lo que es parece ser".- Muy bien agente, lamento haberte juzgado mal al principio, reconozco que ese Autobot fue una gran maldición para los Decepticons y que tú lo hayas apartado de mi camino, merece mis respetos, te asignaré la misión .- Dijo finalmente el gran Líder.

.- Escucho con atención, Señor .- Dijo la seeker colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Megatron chasquea sus dedos y Soundwave le entrega un datapad a la seeker, ella lo recibe pero no lo enciende aun, en vez de eso fija sus ópticos en los de Megatron y espera a que comience a dar sus órdenes, no era algo que a ella le agrade, pero es su trabajo y debe hacerlo.

Megatron comienza a caminar alrededor de ella, con las manos detrás de su espalda, y mirándola de vez en cuando mientras hablaba.

.- Verás agente, como ya te habrá dicho el Comandante Darkstar, la misión es…especial, tu objetivo no es muy diferente a ese cazarecompenzas, pero además es traicionero, sumamente inteligente, pero la ventaja es…que es un gran cobarde .- Dijo esto último con una cruel sonrisa.

Nightwind se sentía incómoda por la actitud de su líder, pero quien más le incomodaba era Soundwave, desde que ella llegó no le ha quitado los ópticos de encima, como si estuviera analizando su lenguaje corporal, esperando por alguna acción súbita hostil proveniente de ella, trató de concentrarse en las palabras de Megatron y en la misión, recordó que Sounwave puede leer la mente y quizás en este momento está tratando de averiguar algo dentro de su cabeza, ella comenzó a actuar casual y escondió su incomodidad, Megatron continuó hablando.

.- El no ha hecho otra cosa que interferir con mis planes, contradecir mis palabras y burlarse de mí cada vez que puede .- Los vocalizadores de Megatron se tornaron molestos y sus ópticos brillaron más con la explicación.

.- ¿De qué manera interfiere con sus planes Señor? .- Pregunta la seeker.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, la pregunta perturbó al Señor de los Decepticons, Nightwind percibió su molestia en el aire, y la comprobó cuando él caminó frente a ella y observó el par de flamas que ahora eran sus ópticos, "_Metí la pata_" fue lo que pensó la joven agente, pero se sorprendió cuando Megatron volvió a hablar, ella esperaba un estallido de ira, o un disparo dirigido a su pecho con su cañón de fusiones, habló con calma, quizás con mucha calma, una calma que hiela el energon del más valiente guerrero.

.- Ha intentado asesinarme y destronarme para ser el nuevo Líder de los Decepticons incontables veces, no puedo tolerar una insubordinación y menos viniendo de EL, lo quiero fuera de este mundo, quiero que acabes con su miserable existencia ahora mismo, como hiciste con el malnacido de Devcon .- Ordenó Megatron alzando la voz progresivamente y terminando con su puño golpeando la palma de su mano haciendo énfasis.

.- ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi objetivo Señor? .- Preguntó Nightwind tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Megatron remplazó la mueca de ira en su rostro por una escalofriante sonrisa y responde la pregunta de la agente.

.- En el datapad encontrarás sus datos, también encontrarás su itinerario, códigos de acceso, mapa del lugar y de qué manera quiero que procedas y extermines, deberás hacerlo esta noche y NO aceptaré errores agente, él no debe estar funcionando mañana¿he sido claro? .- Dijo el Señor Decepticon con severidad.

.- Como el cristal Señor .- Respondió Nightwind atragantándose con su propio aceite.

.- Bien, no hay nada más que decir, retírate ahora mismo .- Dijo Megatron con indiferencia.

Nightwind se maldijo a sí misma por mostrar una señal de miedo, no dijo nada, tan solo saludó a su Líder y se retiró volando, salió de la gran grieta y voló unos cuantos kilómetros, la seeker respiraba con dificultad, jamás en su vida había estado tan nerviosa, la presencia de Megatron le alteraba los circuitos y la mirada fija y profunda de Soundwave empeoraba más la situación, decidió aterrizar en un risco no muy lejos de unas minas, se transformó y trató de recuperar su aliento, se llevó su mano al pecho y sintió los acelerados latidos de su bomba de combustible, respiraba profundo una y otra vez tratando de calmar sus nervios, con un último y pesado suspiro Nightwind se sienta temblorosamente en el arenoso suelo y enciende el datapad.

Sus manos aún temblaban, y sus dedos tocaba ligeramente la pantalla sensible buscando el archivo que contenía la misión, lo activa y comienza a leer con dedicación, la misión era explicado con palabras concisas y precisas, sin mucho rodeo, pero cuando sus ópticos amarillos se detuvieron en el nombre del objetivo, sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba encima de ella, su cabeza se sentía pesada y su cerebro no podía procesar aquella nefasta información, el datapad se resbaló de sus dedos hacia el suelo, sus ópticos quedaron ausentes, mirando fijamente sus manos como si aún sostuvieran el aparato, Nightwind no lo pensó 2 veces, encendió su radio interna y se comunicó con su hermano.

.- Aquí Nightwind .- fue lo que logró decir la seeker al lograr establecer contacto con Gaon.

.- Nightwind¿Cómo estas¿lograste averiguar algo? .- Pregunta Darkstar con mucha ansiedad y preocupación.

.- Si, la verdad…no es nada agradable Darkstar .- Responde la seeker tristeza.

.- ¿Quién dijo que este trabajo era agradable?, ahora dime, hablaste con Megatron ¿cierto¿A quién tienes que asesinar? .- Pregunta Darkstar con curiosidad y aun preocupado.

.- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? .- Respode la seeker ahogando un sollozo .- Debo…debo exterminar…a Starscream .- Respodió con voz baja y temblorosa.

Hubo un silencio en la comunicación, ella no estaba de humor para esto.

.- Darkstar¡dí algo por el amor de Primus! .- Inquirió la seeker exasperada.

.- Nightwind, lo siento…es que la noticia me impactó .- Se disculpó el seeker .-¿Megatron te ordenó asesinar a Starscream¿Qué demonios le ocurre a ese anciano, por qué no arregla su problema personalmente con él? .- Dijo Darkstar furioso .- Lo siento por lo de Anciano Hellfire .- Dijo refiriéndose a su consejero.

.- ¡No puedo asesinar a Starscream, Darkstar!, él es un seeker, y asesinar a un seeker es como asesinarte a ti .- Dijo Nightwind al borde de la histeria y obviando el comentario de su hermano, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro desesperadamente, frotaba su rostro con su mano por la frustración.

.- Cálmate Nightwind¿cuándo y dónde debe asesinarlo? .- Pregunta Darkstar un poco más calmado.

.- Esta noche, en su habitación mientras se recarga .-

.- No me agrada nada esto, debes penetrar el Némesis que se encuentra a kilómetros bajo el océano, burlar las cámaras de seguridad e introducirte en la habitación de Starscream, aunque Megatron te haya facilitado los códigos de seguridad, no me agrada que estés en un lugar cerrado atestados de Decepticons, esa nave es enorme y se necesita un equipo de al menos 3 asesinos para completar la misión¿sabes cómo entrarás en el Némesis? Porque según tengo entendido la única entrada es por la torre levadiza .-

.- Entraré entre el cargamento de energon que Megatrón llevará esta noche, luego me introduzco en los ductos de ventilación hasta la sala de cámaras, ahí se encuentra el grupo Reflector vigilando toda la noche, una vez encargado de ellos acceso los códigos de seguridad y bloqueo las cámaras y continúo por lo ductos hasta la habitación de Starscream .- Explicó Nightwind con voz neutra.

Darkstar murmura algo con quien parece ser Hellfire y luego vuelve a la línea.

.- Nightwind, según Hellfire si es probable que Megatron te haya dado los códigos correctos porque Soundwave puede cambiarlos sin ningún problema, la duda se presenta es cuando te introduces en los tubos, es muy probable que ahí se encuentre la trampa, una vez me informaron que Megatron contrajo óxido cósmico, y el Autobot Perceptor lo ayudó a recuperarse, después de infectar al científico y enviarlo con los Autobots, Hook logró extraer una muestra de la bacteria y lo mantuvo congelado en caso de que lo necesitara de nuevo, y por supuesto, vacunó a los demás con corrostop, tú serías la única meca indefensa en esa nave .-

.- ¿Cómo logró Megatron crear corrostop si el ingrediente x está agotado? .- Pregunta Nightwind perpleja.

.- Está agotado en el Sistema Solar, pero no en este, Megatron lo supo por una transmisión que captó Soundwave de unos mercantes de Mecorg, ordenó a un equipo de seekers nocturnos a robar el ingrediente y entregárselo a él, todo lo mantuvo en secreto hasta que Mixmaster creo el corrostop y vacunó a los Decepticons, nosotros no recibimos nada, como podrás ver, es posible que te atrape el óxido en los conductos, y como el calor acelera la enfermedad y eso es lo que menos hay en el espacio, y mucho en este lugar, el Sol azul aceleraría aún más rápido la enfermedad, porque sus rayos ultravioletas es muy parecida al del arma que los Autobots tenían en Antilla .- Explicó Darkstar con resentimiento en su vocalizador.

.- Entonces Megatron mataría a 2 pájaros con una pedrada .- Concluyó Nightwind amargamente.

.- Exacto, así que aborta la misión agente, y vuelve ahora mismo a Gaon .-

.- Entendido, Nightwind fuera .- Cesó la transmisión

Nightwind suspira pesadamente y frota su rostro con su mano, dio un último vistazo al datapad, sus ópticos brillaron con odio y resentimiento aumentados, la seeker se levanta súbitamente y arroja el datapad al suelo con ira y lo destruye con su pie, la seeker mira por un momento sus alas, esas insignias que antes llevaba con orgullo ahora les repugna y siente que les ensucia su núcleo y chispa, con mucha dificultad arranca la insignia adherida y la arroja al suelo, repite la misma operación con la otra ala, luego patea con desprecio las insignias y vuelve a sentarse en el suelo con sus codos sobre las rodillas y su cabeza sobre las palmas de su mano, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia de la seeker, el ave de presa Laserbeak había grabado cada palabra de la conversación, al parecer Nightwind no se ha percatado de su presencia, de hecho, no hizo el reconocimiento de seguridad antes de hacer la transmisión, el ave de metal estuvo agradecido por el ataque de nervios que tuvo la agente, la había descontrolado por completo y olvidó hacer el reconocimiento, sin nada más que grabar para el Oficial de Comunicaciones, Laserbeak se retira silenciosamente como una mantarraya, abandonando a la seeker y dirigiéndose a las minas donde se encontraban Megatron y su dueño Soundwave esperando nuevas noticias.

**Tierra, 12:54 hora terrestre**

**Gran Cañón**

**Minas de rubí.**

El cóndor de metal voló velozmente varios kilómetros por el desierto hasta llegar a la entrada de una mina aparentemente abandonada, Laserbeak entra a la mina y se encuentra con su amo, el meca azul presiona el botón de su hombro y abre la compuerta de su pecho permitiendo al ave entrar y vuelve a cerrarse, Soundwave comienza a analizar la data de Laserbeak, tardó tan solo unos segundos, luego se fue al encuentro de su Líder para darle la información.

Megatron se encontraba en la cámara principal supervisando el trabajo de sus hombres, extrayendo rubíes de las paredes rocosas, habían varias carretillas llenas hasta el tope de piedras preciosas, los Decepticons iban y venían, llevando las carretas llenas hacia una cámara y devolviéndolas completamente vacías, otros estaban reuniendo decenas de cubos de energon en la entrada de otra cámara, hasta ahora el trabajo iba bien encaminado, a diferencia de la última vez que estaban recién llegados a la Tierra, Bumblebee y Sparkplug habían implantado una bomba que estallaría en 60 segundos, la mina se vino abajo sepultando a los Decepticons, a Bumblebee y al humano, todos sobrevivieron y no hubo ningún herido, afortunadamente esta nueva mina fue hallada unos años después cerca de la última.

.- Megatron .- llamó Soundwave con su característica voz monótona.

Megatron vuelve su mirada hacia su oficial, sus ópticos se estrecharon previendo lo que el meca azul iba a informar, Soundwave tan solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza haciendo entender a Megatron que lo siga a un lugar más privado.

.- Adelante Soundwave¿qué informes tienes? .- Pregunta Megatron cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho.

.- Laserbeak informa que la agente se rehúsa a cumplir su misión, se comunicó con el Comandante Darkstar y le ordenó que regresara a Gaon sin reportarse con usted .- Informa con voz neutral el Oficial de Comunicaciones.

Megatron simplemente sonríe y yergue su cabeza expresando autosuficiencia, ya había previsto este suceso.

.- Ya lo imaginaba, ellos sospechan del plan .- Megatron ríe entre dientes .- Maldito seas Hellfire, se muy bien que tú eres parte de esto, pero no importa, eso no cambia mis planes del todo, puedo encargarme de Starscream en el momento que quiera, pero ustedes ya no son de utilidad, así que morirán de la manera más humillante y dolorosa, por ser tan débiles y atreverse a exigir descaradamente a Megatron .- Finalizó con una siniestra carcajada y luego salió de la cámara seguido de Soundwave.

Megatron caminaba con paso apresurado por el rústico pasillo, la sonrisa siniestra aún mantenía erguido sus componentes labiales y sus ópticos brillaban de malicia, llega a una cámara donde los mecas vaciaban el mineral y localiza al par que buscaba y casualmente estaban empujando la carretilla en busca de más rubíes.

.- ¡Ramjet, Dirge! .- Llamó con firmeza al par de seekers.

Los cabezas de cono estaban tan concentrados en su trabajo que al escuchar la imponente voz de su Líder casi hacen que la carretilla se fuera por una pequeña bajada, ambos seekers voltean exaltados hacia Megatron.

.- Hay una cazarecompenzas merodeando a unos cuantos kilómetros al sur, quiero que vayan por ella y la traigan a la mina .- Ordenó Megatron con la misma voz firme .- Pero no le hagan ni una abolladura, simplemente tráiganla ilesa, tengo planes para ella .- Especificó el Líder con una voz peligrosamente siniestra.

Los ópticos de ambos seekers brillaron por la incomodidad y los nervios, después de su encuentro con Devcon en Monicus ninguno de los 2 quería saber nada de cazarecompensas, pero ¿qué puede ser peor¿lidiar con una cazarecompensas más o enfrentarse al cañón de fusión de Megatron?.

Sin decir una palabra, Dirge y Ramjet salieron de la mina y se transformaron en su forma de jet modificado al despegar.

Varios kilómetros más allá, sobre el mismo risco donde leyó el datapad con la misión, se encontraba Nightwind sentada con sus rodillas flexionadas contra su pecho y sus brazos envolviéndolos con fuerza, se preguntaba qué haría cuando llegara a Gaon, qué le dirá su hermano y los demás cuando la vean sin los emblemas, se preguntaba por qué demonios le duele tanto matar a un seeker, cuando estaba en la universidad no sentía tanta devoción a su propia raza, que ella recordase, no es que no le interesaba los demás, simplemente en aquel momento ella llevaba una vida "normal", la guerra aún no estaba en su clímax y aún podía estudiar relativamente tranquila, "_Quizás porque en aquel entonces estaba rodeada de diferentes mecas, y ahora solo estoy rodeada de seekers _" Pensó Nightwind. Era verídico, la mitad de su vida estuvo con el clan, atrincherada en un planeta fantasma luchando por sobrevivir, asesinando Autobots y robando como una mísera pirata a las naves de carga, viviendo cada ciclo la miseria y la agonía del hambre y los virus, sufriendo por los compañeros caídos en las misiones, el odio hacia Megatron crecía cada ciclo más y más, y ellos se tenían el uno al otro, se ayudaban entre sí, cada uno se preocupaba por su compañero y con el pasar del tiempo el clan se fue unificando con cada penuria que los azotaba, todos han desarrollado un lazo de hermandad tan fuerte que se sentía como una familia, una GRAN familia.

Ahora que lo piensa, Nightwind siempre ha visto Hellfire como su padre y a Ghostshell como su madre, ambos son los seekers más viejos del clan, los demás son grandes amigos y a pesar de que algunos seguían a Megatron ciegamente, eso no era obstáculo que le impedía llevarse bien, quizás el único seeker que le daba mala espina es Skyscorcher, él parecía querer acercarse a ella con oscuras intenciones, Darkstar, por supuesto, intervenía siempre que el segundo al mando molestaba a la joven agente, nada es perfecto, en una familia siempre hay una oveja negra, y Skyscorcher es la oveja negra.

Un ruido lejano distrae a Nightwind de sus pensamientos, era ruido de motores, la seeker echa un vistazo a su alrededor y comienza a escasear el área, nada había salvo una lagartija huyendo del sol abrasador hacia su madriguera, o el viento siseando a su alrededor llevándose consigo partículas de polvo, su vista se dirige al cielo y divisa 2 objetos familiares, Nightwind estrecha sus ópticos y amplia la imagen de su computadora visual 3 veces, 2 seekers se acercaban a ella a toda velocidad y con intenciones nada amigables, no lo piensa 2 veces, Nightwind levanta el vuelo y se transforma encendiendo a máximo poder sus motores, en ese instante Ramjet y Dirge abren fuego y Nightwind logra esquivarlos a tiempo, los seekers comenzaron a perseguirla y a dispararle para obligarla a aterrizar, pero ella se rehúsa esquivándolos constantemente.

.- "_Maldición, Megatron sabe que renegué a la misión¿pero cómo…?_" .- Su pregunta quedó en el aire al recordar que no había hecho el reconocimiento antes de contactar a Darkstar, Nightwind maldice nuevamente bajo su aliento, nunca había sido tan descuidada, este error puede costarle la vida.

Dirge disparaba constantemente, Nightwind se dirigió a una acumulación de nubes para ocultarse, encendió su silenciador y antirradar para evitar ser detectada, entonces ambos cesan el fuego y Ramjet decide poner en práctica lo que mejor sabe hacer, y aceleró a máxima potencia dirigiéndose a un solo punto donde creía que se ocultaba la seeker, trató de embestirla pero no pudo hallar nada, de pronto fue alcanzado en el ala izquierda desde atrás, la seeker nocturna había aparecido usando el elemento sorpresa, Ramjet tuvo que retirarse momentáneamente dejando todo en manos de Dirge.

El seeker azul emite los infrasonidos de su motor alterando los nervios de Nightwind, la seeker entra en un estado de pánico y cae al vacío, transformándose a su modo original a mitad del camino, entonces a su lado aparece Ramjet en modo robot y la toma por la cintura, aprovechando que está aturdida, la despoja de sus rifles, Dirge aparece junto a Ramjet y ambos la toman por un brazo cada uno y le llevan con Megatron.

**Tierra, 1****3:34 hora terrestre**

**Gran Cañón**

**Minas de rubí.**

En una gran cámara, un par de seekers introducían en la zona de carga de un transbordador violeta docenas y docenas de cubos de energon, Megatron se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del vehículo inspeccionando el trabajo de sus sirvientes.

.- Este es el último cubo, llévalos hacia el puente espacial Astrotrain, pero a la mayor brevedad posible y… .- Megatron sintió una interrupción a sus espaldas.

Megatron percibe unas quejas e insultos que hacían eco a lo lejos de la mina, era una voz femenina, y un par de voces la contraatacaba con más insultos y amenazas, unos pasos se acercaban a su dirección, Megatron vuelve sus ópticos hacia aquellos pasos y sus labios se retuercen en una sonrisa de satisfacción y malicia al ver a Dirge y Ramjet que regresaban con la agente completamente inmovilizada por sus brazos y desarmada, el Señor de los Decepticons se aleja de Astrotrain y los otros 2 seekers para esperar en la entrada del pasillo a su prisionera.

.- Excelente trabajo Dirge y Ramjet, puedo ver que no son tan estúpidos como creía .- Recompensó el Overlord con tono satisfactorio.

Nightwind observaba con un gran odio a su antiguo líder, sus ópticos brillaron hasta tomar un tono casi blanco, sus manos se empuñaron con tanta fuerza que sus dedos emitieron pequeñas descargas eléctricas, ella temblaba de ira, miedo, impotencia y frustración, ahora tendría que arreglárselas sola para salir de este gran problema sin comprometer a su Clan.

.- Ten cuidado con tus emociones señorita, harás que te sobrecarguen tus sensores ópticos .- Dijo Megatron en tono de burla.

Nightwind estrechó sus ópticos por el sarcasmo del gran meca, sintió como la electro-adrenalina corría libremente por sus ductos de energon, si no fuera por el infrasonido de los motores de Dirge ella no estaría alterada y pensaría con más frialdad, tenía unas enormes ganas de asesinar a golpes al meca que tenía al frente, abrir su compuerta pectoral y arrancar todos sus componentes, empezando por los menos vitales hasta la bomba de combustible, como hizo con Devcon, ella le dio una muerte lenta y dolorosa a ese Autobot debido a que él fue quien asesinó a Nova, y aprovechó la misión para vengarse, vengar a su hermano y vengar a Nova, pero con Megatron quería más, además de despojarles de sus internos quería llevarse su cabeza y tenerla de trofeo.

.- ¿No me digas que ahora te preocupas por los demás Megatron? Eso sería un mal chiste .- Contraatacó Nightwind con el mismo tono sarcástico.

.- Pero claro que me preocupo .- Volvió a atacarla con sarcasmo y acercó su rostro al de ella .- y para demostrarlo te invitaré a nuestro cuartel general, estoy seguro que debes estar agotada de tanta diversión, y puedo garantizarte que tu estancia será muy placentera…para los soldados .- Concluyó con una risotada histérica, seguido por las carcajadas de los cabezas de cono.

Nightwind tragó aceite, si Megatron y los Decepticons van a hacerle lo que ella temía, entonces tendrá que pelear y dar todo lo que tiene, aunque signifique perder la vida en el intento, entonces el Señor de los Decepticons rozó sus dedos lentamente en la cabina de ella, aún con su desagradable sonrisa en su plato facial, estrechó sus ópticos con sospecha y abrió la compuerta pectoral de Nightwind de golpe haciendo que ella respingara, Megatron comenzó a hurgar por entre los componentes externos de la seeker buscando algo, no le llevó ni un segundo por lo que Nightwind apenas tuvo tiempo de emitir un bajo quejido, Megatron le había despojado de su rectificador de fuerza, el gran meca lo observaba entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, volteándolo y viéndolo en diferentes ángulos, entonces guarda el pequeño chip en un pequeño espacio de su plateada armadura y vuelve a dirigir su mirada a la prisionera.

.- ¡¿Eres tan cobarde que tuviste que quitarme mi maldito rectificador para hacerme lo que planeas?! .- Gritó furiosa la seeker.

.- Lo que tú llamas cobardía, yo lo llamo inteligencia, esta es la guerra jovencita, y como dicen los habitantes de la Tierra, en la guerra todo se vale .- Contraatacó Megatron con presunción y autosuficiencia.

Nightwind se sentía indefensa, sus ópticos miraron de reojo a los cabezas de cono con la esperanza que ellos se compadecieran de ella, pero ninguno le regresó una mirada compasiva o amistosa, solo miradas sádicas y maliciosas, la seeker dirigió sus ópticos a un par de seekers que estaban junto a Astrotrain, observaban hacia su dirección muy curiosos y perplejos, ella les suplicó con la mirada que le diera ayuda, pero ninguno movió ni un dedo por ella.

Megatron la observó confundido, luego volvió su cabeza hacia la dirección que ella miraba con insistencia y se dio cuenta que Skywarp y Thundercracker aún seguían en la cámara y miraban expectantes y curiosos hacia el pasillo, Megatron volvió a sonreir y retornó sus ópticos a la seeker.

.- Así que te agradan esos inútiles de allá ¿verdad? .- Pregunta Megatron en tono divertido señalando con su pulgar al par de seekers .- De acuerdo, si así lo prefieres .-

Megatron hace un además y ordena a Thundercracker y Skywarp que se acerquen a ellos, luego con un movimiento de su cabeza ordena a Dirge y Ramjet que la suelten, pero ambos apuntan sus rifles a su cabeza para evitar que intente hacer algo, Nightwind comenzó a temblar era la primera vez que le ocurre esto, y sabe como proceder, pero teme hacerlo, teme cometer un error y acabar con un disparo en la cabeza, los 2 seekers élite llegan y cada uno toma un brazo de Nightwind, de nuevo queda inmovilizada.

.- Thundercracker, Skywarp, ustedes vendrán conmigo y con esta jovencita al cuartel general, ustedes 2 escoltarán a Astrotrain al puente espacial .- Ordenó dirigiéndose a Dirge y Ramjet .- Soundwave, tú te quedarás aquí supervisando el trabajo, comunícate conmigo ante cualquier novedad .- Terminó de dar la orden recibiendo a cambio un "a la orden".

Todos volvieron a sus labores y Megatron despegó de la mina seguido por los seekers azul y negro.

**Tierra, ****14:41 hora terrestre**

**Cuartel General Decepticon**

**Pasillo de la s****ala de control.**

Thundercracker y Skywarp caminaban por el pasillo que dirigía a la sala de control, ambos estaban anonadados por la "invitada", especialmente Skywarp, el seeker no paraba de hablar de ella ni un segundo, y cada vez que Thundercracker cambiaba la conversación, Nightwind entraba en escena de la nada.

.- Ya basta Warp, estás haciendo que tenga estática en mi cerebro .- Reclamó Thundercracker harto del tema de conversación.

.- Ah vamos TC¿me vas a decir que no es encantadora? Si lo dices me reiré en tu cara por meses .- Amenazó de manera divertida el seeker negro.

Thundercracker suspiró fastidiado y a la vez resignado por el comentario de su amigo.

.- Si reconozco que es muy bonita, pero tampoco es para que desgastes su físico ¿sabes? .-

.- Lo siento Cracker, es que jamás había visto a una seeker como ella, es…extraña ¿no crees? .- Comentó Skywarp frotando su mejilla con su índice.

.- ¿A qué te refieres con extraña? .- Pregunta curioso el seeker azulado.

.- Mmmmmh no sé, hay algo en ella que no es común, es como si fuera de otro mundo, como si hubiera salido de un sueño y se volviera tangible, no lo sé… .- Dijo el seeker negro con voz soñadora.

Thundercracker observa a Skywarp y sonríe con picardía, sus ópticos se estrechan con sospecha, Skywarp siente la mirada de su amigo y lo mira de reojo.

.- ¿Qué? .-

.- Estas enamorado Warp .- Afirmó el seeker azul.

.- Bueno…emm yo…¿qué te hace pensar que lo estoy TC? .- Retó el seeker oscuro deteniéndose en el pasillo y colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

.- Vamos Warp, debiste escuchar lo que dijiste: " es como si hubiera salido de un sueño y se volviera tangible" .- Imitó Thundercracker con la misma voz soñadora pero exagerada.

.- ¿Y acaso tú jamás te has enamorado TC¿qué tiene de malo que consiga a la chica de mi vida? .- Reclamó Skywarp ligeramente molesto.

.- ¿La chica de tu vida? Pero si apenas la acabas de ver Skywarp, y no digas que lo es porque es negra y violeta igual a tí? .-

.- ¡Bah! Lo que pasa es que tú no lo entiendes, pero cuando llegue el momento sabrás de que estoy hablando y estaré ahí para burlarme de ti hasta que te estallen los audio receptores .- Amenazó Skywarp colocando su índice en la cabina de un muy sonriente Thundercracker.

.- ¿Cuál es el escándalo que tienen aquí par de idiotas? .- Pregunta una voz chillona que proviene de otro pasillo.

Los seekers dejan de discutir y dirigen su mirada hacia el pasillo donde provino la voz, ubicaron al Comandante Aéreo que se dirigía a ellos con paso apresurado y aparentemente muy malhumorado¿alguna discusión con Megatron?, era probable, el seeker escarlata se detiene ante sus camaradas y cruza sus brazos y demanda con su mirada una explicación.

.- ¿Qué hay de nuevo Starscream? Oye tienes unas marcas rojizas debajo de tus ópticos¿no recargaste bien anoche? .- Preguntó Skywarp mitad en broma y mitad preocupado.

Starscream tan dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro fastidiado por el supuesto comentario gracioso de su compañero de vuelo.

.- Estoy tratando de idear una estrategia que podría facilitarnos la manera de encontrar energon y su discusión no me deja escuchar lo que pienso .- Reclamó el Comandante enfurecido.

.- ¿Es una estrategia para encontrar energon más rápido o es unos de tus oscuros planes para destronar a nuestro Líder? .- Preguntó Skywarp fastidiando al seeker escarlata.

Thundercracker le dio un ligero golpe a su amigo con su codo por la osadía, Starscream se mantuvo firme en la misma postura pero sus ópticos delataban su estado de humor, parecían un par de flamas rojas, pero luego retornaron a su tenue brillo y el seeker dejó salir una pequeña risa traviesa.

.- No puedo ocultarles nada a ustedes, si, es otro plan para destronar a Megatron .- Confesó Starscream con su clásica semisonrisa.

.- Lo siento Screamer, pero tu te ganaste tu reputación, si no estuvieras diciéndole a Megatron sobre tus ambiciones hace mucho tiempo lo habrías logrado, no es que me muera porque tú seas nuestro líder pero no debes comentar nada a tu enemigo, como dicen .- Comentó Thundercracker tranquilamente.

.- Hablando de comentar¿No te comentaron sobre la linda prisionera que trajimos Screamer? .- Preguntó animadamente Skywarp refiriéndose a Nightwind.

Thundercracker se llevó una mano a su rostro, suspirando y murmurando un "ahí va de nuevo", los ópticos de Starscream parpadearon ante la noticia, muy pocas veces los Decepticons toman prisioneros.

.- ¿Una Autobot? .- Pregunta con ligero interés el Comandante.

.- Nop, creo que es una cazarecompensas, una cazarecompensas SEEKER .- Enfatizó Skywarp .- La capturaron Dirge y Ramjet cerca de las minas, parece que quería asesinar a Megatron, pero créeme Starscream, es la chica más hermosa que he visto en años .- Concluyó Skywarp muy emocionado.

Starscream llevó su mano a su barbilla pensativo, una seeker vino a asesinar a Megatron, esto podría ser la gran oportunidad que el Comandate Aéreo esperaba.

.- ¿Está en la prisión verdad? .- Preguntó el seeker escarlata estrechando sus ópticos.

.- Si, Megatron está con ella, parece que está interrogándola porque nos ordenó que nos fuéramos .- Dijo Thundercracker.

Starscream simplemente asintió y se alejó de sus compañeros con dirección aparentemente desconocida, ambos se lanzaron una mirada de preocupación, pero luego restaron importancia y se fueron a la sala de control.

Starscream caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos del Némesis, los soldados se apartaban de su camino y le lanzaban miradas molestas o perplejas, pero a él no le importaba lo que pensaran sus subordinados, al final son solo eso, mecas inferiores a él, envidiosos por la superioridad del Comandante Aéreo, Starscream llegó al elevador y presiona el botón, mientras llegaba la cápsula el seeker pensaba en la prisionera, si es verdad que es una cazarecompensas y venía tras Megatron entonces él podría liberarla y facilitarle el trabajo, y luego él tomaría su legítimo lugar como líder de los Decepticons, la puerta del elevador se abre y Starscream casi tropieza con Blitzwing que salía de la cápsula aparentemente distraído por leer su datapad, se intercambiaron miradas asesinas y luego el triple changer continúa su camino y Starscream entra al elevador y presiona el botón que lo lleva al cuarto de vigilancia, será mejor observar a esa cazarecompensas de lejos al principio.

El elevador llega al último nivel y el seeker sale de la cápsula con dirección al cuarto de vigilancia, el grupo reflector salieron del cuarto y venían hacia él hablando animadamente de diversos temas, pero los 3 se detienen en seco y con expresiones nerviosas al ver al Comandante Aéreo frente a ellos.

.- Emmm Screamer, eh… solo vamos a buscar unos… cubos…de energon….- Se adelantó Viewfinder nerviosamente.

.- Esta bien, sigan su camino .- Dijo el seeker desinteresadamente, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con ellos ahora.

El grupo reflector miraron confundidos al seeker escarlata mientras se alejaba rápidamente de ellos, luego se miraron unos a los otros y dieron un suspiro de alivio, por un momento pensaron que Starscream les dispararía por alejarse de su área de trabajo, los 3 Decepticons se retiraron a buscar su sustento.

Starscream entró al cuarto de vigilancia, era pequeño y circular, decenas de pantallas pequeñas estaban colocadas en la pared mostrando imágenes de diferentes rincones del Némesis, un grupo de cámaras mostraban el interior de la nave, otro grupo mostraban la zona externa marina y el último grupo mostraba los alrededores de una costa cercana, había 3 asientos frente a una gran consola, Starscream se sentó en el asiento que estaba frente a las cámaras internas, sus ópticos estaban fijos en las pantallas y buscaba rápidamente la cámara que vigilaba la prisión, la encontró, comenzó a teclear los botones para buscar la cámara que vigilaba la celda donde alojaba a la prisionera, después de varias tomas de celdas vacía la cámara 56-F era la que mostraba lo que estaba buscando, pudo divisar la espalda plateada de Megatron, pero no veía con claridad a la cazarecompensas, amplió la imagen un poco más, pero el cuerpo de Megatron era demasiado ancho y ocultaba gran parte de la prisionera, por el lenguaje corporal de su Líder parecía que le estaba reclamando algo furiosamente, de pronto el meca plateado comenzó a golpearla sin piedad una y otra vez, luego la tomó por el cuello y la zarandeó bruscamente.

Starscream echó una ojeada hacia la puerta de la habitación, presionó un botón y bloqueó la puerta, conociendo a esos 3 tardarán por lo menos 1 hora mientras recargan de combustible y siguen hablando tonterías, pero de todas maneras no quería interrupciones, el seeker pensó que lo mejor sería escuchar lo que Megatron decía, tomó unos audiocables y los conectó a sus audio receptores, encendió el micrófono de la cámara y escuchó atentamente la conversación sin dejar de mirar fijamente la pantalla, el seeker se reclinó un poco en el asiento y colocó su codo sobre el apoyabrazos y su cabeza descansaba sobre su puño, la conversación no era nada emocionante, tan solo unos cuantos insultos y blasfemias de parte de Megatron y quejidos y gruñidos de la prisionera eran vistos y escuchados, pero de pronto la conversación se tornó interesante, Starscream se acercó a la pantalla y aumentó el volumen del micrófono.

.- "¡Esto es una pérdida¡Mando a llamar a una agente para que aparte a esa basura de mi camino y ese inútil de Darkstar me envía a una débil buena para nada¡Te dí una simple orden, sabes muy bien que quienquiera que se oponga a mí tendrá que morir y aun así te atreves a desobedecerme!" .- Finalizó su sentencia con una brutal bofetada.

.- "De igual…forma…nosotros…vamos a…morir…una vez…que fina..lice…el trabajo" .- Dijo cansadamente la seeker, su voz expresaba mucho dolor e ira.

Megatron volvió a tomarla por el cuello y apretó su agarre mientras continuaba hablando.

.- "Ustedes desde un principio han sido una molestia, unos parásitos y unas pilas de chatarra inservible, nunca debí aceptar la propuesta de Hellfire y crear ese insignificante dojo, lo único que me han traído es problemas" .- Dijo Megatron con un peligroso tono de voz.

.- "Nosotros…hemos obedecido…tus órdenes…sin quejas ni demandas…y hemos sido…de mucha utilidad…para ti…y lo sabes…al menos…muéstranos algo…de respeto" .- Demandó ahogadamente la seeker.

.- "¿RESPETO?" .- Megatron preguntó impactado y estallando en carcajada .- "Ustedes no me han dado ni una buena razón para que los respete, miles de Autobots de alto rango se han escapado de sus manos, han perdido demasiadas cargas de energon, y TU niegas llevar a cabo esta misión¡¿Qué es lo que tiene ese traidor que impide que le vueles la caja del cerebro?!, Dímelo¿qué te impide exterminar a Starscream?".- Demandó furiosamente y con poca paciencia el Líder de los Decepticons y suelta su cuello.

.- "Yo…nosotros…somos fieles…a los seekers…antes que…que a tí" .- Nightwind levanta su magullado rostro, enfrenta a Megatron y saca dentro de sí la última reserva de fuerza que tiene .- "¡Y STARSCREAM ES UN SEEKER, ASI QUE SERE FIEL A EL ANTES QUE A NADIE!" .- Concluyó de manera orgullosa.

Megatron empuña sus manos por la frustración y vuelve a bofetear a la prisionera por decir tal insolencia, entonces recibe una llamada en su comunicador interno, Megatron mira por última vez a Nightwind y se retira de la celda, enciende las barras de energon dejándola encerrada.

Starscream volvió a reclinarse en el asiento, así que ese cobarde mandó a una supuesta agente para que se encargara de exterminarlo, "¿Quién es el cobarde ahora Megatron?" Pensó Starscream, no pudo evitar sonreir por la afirmación de la seeker, así que ella es fiel a su raza por encima de todo, inclusive de Megatron, nunca había escuchado tanta devoción pero igual le parecía interesante, el Comandante volvió a mirar la pantalla y se dio cuenta que la prisionera está encadenada en medio de la celda, sus muñecas están atadas a unos grilletes de energon y las cadenas de energía estaban sostenidas en el techo, ahora ella se dejaba caer por su peso, tratando de buscar la manera de recuperarse de los múltiples azotes del Señor de los Decepticons, Starscream dio un respingo al sentir que lo llamaban por su comunicador interno, el seeker se desconecta los audiocables y atiende tratando de parecer desinteresado.

.- Starscream, estarás a cargo de la base por 32 horas tiempo de la Tierra, estaré en Cybertron resolviendo un inconveniente .- La voz de Megatron sonó algo tensa y malhumorada y Starscream sabía por qué.

.- A sus órdenes querido líder .- Respondió el Comandante con falso aprecio, recibiendo un quejido a cambio, y la comunicación cesa.

Starscream mira por última vez a la seeker, no podía ver bien su rostro, pero eso no importa por ahora, más tarde la vería en persona, sin más nada que hacer, vuelve a colocar las cámaras como estaban y guardó los audiocables, se levanta del asiento, desbloqueó la puerta y salió rápidamente del cuarto, mientras se dirigía al elevador pensaba en aquella conversación, Skywarp le dijo que es una cazarecompenzas, y según Megatron es una agente¿pero una agente de qué?, otra cosa que mencionó es que había creado un dojo junto con un tal Hellfire¿acaso ella es una Decepticon?, lo cierto es que Megatron le ordenó que lo asesinara, pero se negó y le puso en claro a quien es fiel, sonrió de nuevo al recordar ese delicioso momento, y como disfrutó ver la cara de incredulidad y furiosa de Megatron, la información resultó ser mejor de lo que esperaba, si esa chica es fiel a Starscream entonces podrían llegar a un acuerdo, hablaría con ella y la liberará a cambio que lo ayude a cumplir con su ambición.

El Comandante presionó el botón y esperó poco tiempo hasta que llegó aquella cápsula hidráulica, el seeker entra y luego de presionar el botón de las habitaciones principales, las puertas se cierran ante él, y Starscream mantuvo su maliciosa sonrisa durante el resto del día.

**Tierra, ****23:51 hora terrestre**

**Cuartel General Decepticon**

**Sala de vigilancia.**

Starscream se dirigía nuevamente al cuarto de vigilancia, llevaba consigo unos cuantos cubos de energon y otros cubos vacíos pero con resto del líquido iridiscente, estaba seguro que esta vez no tendría la suerte de hace unas horas y encontraría a esos 3 mediocres pretendiendo trabajar cuando en realidad pierden el tiempo hablando estupideces. El seeker llega a la puerta, estaba cerrada, él deja a un lado los cubos vacíos y luego abre la puerta llevándose los cubos de energon y permanece estático en el umbral, precisamente ahí estaban esos 3 buenos para nada, hablando trivialidades y riéndose de esto y aquello muy animadamente, ninguno se ha percatado de la presencia del seeker, con un poco de suerte alguno de ellos diría alguna broma pesada sobre Starscream o hablaría muy mal a sus espaldas, así tendría una buena excusa para dejar incompleta a la cámara Reflector para siempre.

Starscream carraspea para llamar la atención, el trío voltean exaltados en dirección a la puerta y contienen el aliento al ver al Comandante Aéreo parado en el umbral de la puerta con muy mala cara, el susto fue tan severo que ninguno se percató de los cubos que Starscream llevaba en las manos, el grupo reflector lentamente se dieron vuelta en sus sillas y fijaron sus ópticos en la pantalla muy nerviosos, esperaban un estallido de insultos y amenazas pero para sorpresa de ellos Starscream simplemente se acercó al grupo y les ofreció el combustible.

.- Vamos muchachos, sé que este trabajo es bastante tedioso y necesitan distraerse más a menudo¿qué les parece si nosotros 4 bebemos energon hasta quedar sobrecargados? .- Pregunta Starscream animadamente, aparentando comprender a los reflector.

Los 3 Decepticons se vuelven hacia el Comandante con miradas incrédulas¿Starscream ofreciéndoles energon como si fuera un buen amigo¿Les estaba diciendo que se tomaran un tiempo libre, rompiendo las reglas? Algo no anda bien, el trío se lanzaron miradas desconfiadas, no les agradaba por donde iba la situación, porque cuando el Comandante Aéreo milagrosamente se vuelve amistoso y comprensivo, es porque algo planea hacer, y no es nada agradable, el grupo reflector perdieron el miedo por unos instantes.

.- Está bien Starscream, esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando? .- Preguntó Spyglass de manera desafiante y levantándose de su asiento.

.- ¿Yo, tramando? .- Se señala el seeker con su índice .- ¿Acaso no puedo tener una tregua con mis compañeros Decepticons? .- Pregunta el seeker con falsa inocencia.

.- No nos tomes por tontos Starscream, tú vienes hasta aquí con esos cubos de energon con un motivo más fuerte que una "tregua" .- Retó Viewfinder levantándose del asiento también y situándose junto a Spyglass.

.- A veces lo hago con Skywarp y Thundercracker, si quieren le pueden preguntar .- Dice de manera despreocupada.

.- Vamos Starscream, sé sincero por una vez en tu maldita vida y dinos a qué vienes .- Dijo Spectro levantándose de su asiento y cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

Starscream suspiró resignado, el primer intento no funcionó, es hora de una excusa más convincente.

.- De acuerdo muchachos, les diré la verdad, Megatron ordena que permanezcan aquí por más tiempo, dice que ustedes parlotean mucho y trabajan poco, y está cansado de verlos en la cantina a cada hora, así que me ordenó que les trajera estos cubos para evitar que ustedes abandonen sus puestos .- Concluyó el seeker con una sonrisa burlona.

Por las expresiones y lenguaje corporal del grupo reflector, Starscream logró convencerlos, es increíble como los viejos trucos funcionan con los más grandes tontos.

.- ¿Nos va a obligar a quedarnos aquí por más tiempo de lo normal? Oye pero eso no es justo Screamer .- Protesta Viewfinder olvidando por completo lo que Starscream había dicho antes.

.- Cierto, no podemos estar mucho tiempo encerrados aquí¡nos puede dar claustrofobia por Primus! .- Dijo exaltado Spectro.

Starscream simplemente hace un gesto con sus manos haciéndoles entender que él es solo un recadero y nada más.

.- Lo siento muchachos, pero órdenes son órdenes, si tienen alguna queja pueden ir a decírselo personalmente…claro, si se atreven a hacerlo .- Retó de manera burlona el seeker.

Los 3 mecas desecharon esa idea al instante, ninguno de ellos se atrevería a contradecir a Megatron, al menos que sientan un gran deseo de morir, así que no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer, entre quejas y murmullos tomaron cada uno un cubo que les ofreció el Comandante y se volvieron a sentar en sus respectivos asientos y fijaron sus ópticos en las pantallas, de inmediato comenzaron a beber el preciado líquido condensado.

.- Y para que vean que no soy tan malvado, me quedaré aquí bebiendo con ustedes .- Dijo el seeker y dio un gran sorbo a su cubo.

.- Vaya muchas gracias Screamer, como me alegra escuchar eso .- Dijo Spyglass sarcásticamente y bebiendo luego.

.- Si, nos complace mucho que estés aquí haciéndonos compañía .- Continuó Viewfinder y bebiendo un poco más.

El seeker continuó bebiendo de su cubo y tan sólo esperó unos cuantos minutos hasta que el energon comenzó a surtir efecto, Spectro bostezó sonoramente, seguido de Viewfinder y Spyglass, sentían que sus cuerpos se hacían cada vez más y más pesados, sus ópticos se apagaban lentamente y volvían a encenderse de golpe, sus cabezas tambaleaban, los 3 mecas lucharon sin cuartel contra el sueño, pero poco a poco cada uno fue cayendo como pequeñas moscas, Spyglass cruzó sus brazos sobre la consola y apoyó su cabeza sobre ellos, Viewfinder tan solo se reclinó en el asiento hasta que su cabeza quedó inclinada hacia atrás y Spectro cayó al suelo pesadamente, el coro de ronquidos no tardó en escucharse, Starscream los veía entretenidos mientras terminaba de beber su energon, luego arrojó el cubo vacío y cayó de pleno en el rostro de Spectro, quien no reaccionó ante el golpe, Starscream fue a buscar los otros cubos vacíos y comenzó a colocarlos de manera aleatoria por el cuarto, haciendo parecer que el grupo reflector tuvo una pequeña fiesta privada a escondidas.

.- Dulces sueños, trío de imbéciles, más tarde me encargaré de ustedes .- Dijo el seeker abandonando la habitación y se dirigió a la prisión con pasos apresurados.

.- "_El somnífero durará unas 2 horas, es suficiente tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo y además averiguar quien demonios es ella_" .- Pensó animadamente el seeker sonriendo maliciosamente.

El Comandante caminó por los pasillos con dirección a la prisión, afortunadamente nadie deambulaba por aquí, excepto Starscream, llega a la prisión, y localizó a simple vista la única celda con los barrotes de energon activados, entró con pasos ligeros y lentos, no quería que la prisionera se percatara de su presencia, no aún.

Starscream llega a la celda y observa a través de los barrotes a la seeker, aún seguía encadenada, con los brazos en alto, de rodillas y con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, parece que estaba dormida, se veía bastante agotada, muchas abolladuras y rajaduras estaban esparcidas por su armadura, había energon gelatinizado por todo su cuerpo y salpicado por el piso y paredes de la celda. Starscream abre su compuerta pectoral y saca de un pequeño compartimiento un cubo de energon que guardaba para la prisionera, presiona el botón y desactiva los barrotes permitiendo tener una mejor vista de la seeker, el Comandante queda ligeramente boquiabierto ante aquella visión, no pudo evitar mirar a la chica con más detalle, recorriéndola con la vista de arriba abajo, Starscream inclina ligeramente su cabeza, a pesar de estar muy golpeada no disminuía la belleza de la seeker, al contrario, se veía muy indefensa y sumisa, el Comandante estrechó sus ópticos y miles de imágenes depravadas comenzaron a correr por su cerebro, en donde él era el protagonista y la pequeña agente, el platillo principal, Starscream relamió lascivamente sus componente labiales y volvió sonreir con malicia por aquellas traviesas imágenes.

Apartó sus pensamientos, por el momento y se acercó a la seeker nocturna lentamente y coloca el cubo de energon sobre la cama de recarga que se supone debe ocupar la prisionera, ella se remueve entre sueños, aparentemente perturbada por algún sonido, Nightwind despierta pero no enciende sus ópticos, su nivel de energía era tan bajo que no tenía fuerzas para encenderlos, pero percibió la presencia de alguien en la celda, pudo sentir la mirada intensa de algún meca que había entrado a la prisión, Nightwind sonríe con debilidad pero desafiante, aun con su cabeza baja.

.- ¿Viniste por una ronda nocturna Megatron? .- Retó débilmente Nightwind.

.- No vine a tomar una ronda nocturna, vine a hacerte una proposición, a cambio de un gran favor .- Respondió Starscream casualmente.

Nightwind frunce el seño muy confundida, esa voz no era de Megatron, era más bien menos gruesa y algo chillona, la curiosidad se sobrepuso al cansancio y encendió lentamente sus ópticos, su visión estaba borrosa, Nightwind trató de enfocar la imagen de unos pies que estaban inmóviles frente a ella, eran unos pies muy familiares, los pies de un seeker, entonces levantó la mirada progresivamente, recorriendo con su vista la figura escarlata y plateada que estaba delante de ella, los ópticos de la agente brillaron de la sorpresa al ver al Comandante Aéreo mirándola fijamente con sus ópticos rojos.

.- ¡C-Comandante!…¿Qué hace aquí? Váyase antes de que Megatron regrese .- Advirtió Nightwind con mucho miedo y agotamiento.

¿Comandante? Nadie se había referido a él de manera respetuosa desde que inició la Gran Guerra, siempre lo llamaban por su nombre o su apodo, y otras veces se referían a él con alguna clase de insulto.

Starscream se llevó el índice a los labios y siseó, ordenándole a la seeker que guardara silencio.

.- Megatron no esta en la base, de hecho, ni siquiera esta en la Tierra, fue a Cybertron y volverá mañana en la tarde, por ahora, yo estoy a cargo.- Dijo Starscream en voz baja.

Nightwind dejó caer su cabeza, aliviada por la noticia de que su ejecutor estaba ausente por los momentos.

Starscream pudo detallar por unos instantes el rostro de la joven seeker, tenía muchas marcas de golpes, cortesía de Megatron, y tenía energon gelatinizado por las comisuras de los labios y nariz, pero además de eso, sintió algo extraño al fijar sus ópticos con los de ella, algo se arremolinaba en su pecho y amenazaba con salir, sabía muy bien que era y no podía dejarlo salir, sin embargo hay algo que si tuvo que reconocerle al tonto de Skywarp, la seeker es muy hermosa, Starscream se hinca para estar en el nivel de la prisionera.

.- Vengo a liberarte, pero antes quiero que me contestes unas cuantas preguntas, quien eres y para quien trabajas son las primeras .- Preguntó el seeker levantando un poco la voz.

Nightwind no podía revelar su identidad, pero era Starscream quien estaba frente a ella, y le ofrece liberarla, obviamente esto tiene un precio, pero ¿quién dijo que hay cosas gratis en la vida?, Nightwind observa el cubo de energon con ópticos hambrientos, inconscientemente relame sus labios al sentir el sabor del combustible impregnar sus sensores gustativos, Starscream se percata de la expresión hambrienta de Nightwind y toma el cubo de energon colocándolo a unos centímetros de su rostro de manera tentativa.

.- Este cubo será tuyo, si contestas mis preguntas primero .-

La seeker nocturna no tuvo más remedio, era revelar su identidad o morir vaciada, exhausta, asiente resignada.

.- Mi nombre es Nightwind, pertenezco a la flota aérea nocturna de los Decepticons .- Respondió la seeker sin mirar a los ópticos a Starscream.

.- ¿Flota aérea nocturna? .- Pregunta confundido y curioso.

.- Si, somos un grupo clandestino especializados en ataques aéreos nocturnos y en asesinatos a corta y larga distancia .- Respondió de la misma manera neutra y aún ver a los ópticos a Starscream.

.- ¿Si eres una Decepticon por qué no llevas las insignias? .- Pregunta nuevamente de manera sospechosa y estrechando sus ópticos.

.- Megatron m-me…me ordenó asesinarte, pero yo me opuse y me las arranqué, porque ya no me considero una Decepticon, ya no más.- Confesó Nightwind.

Starscream cesa las preguntas, y comenzó a analizar por un momento las respuestas de la joven seeker, esa flota nocturna, nunca había oído hablar de ella, Megatron nunca lo ha mencionado, podrá ser un grupo clandestino pero si son Decepticons¿por qué no se lo había dicho antes? El es el segundo al mando de los Decepticons, él DEBIA saberlo, Starscream colocó su mano debajo de la mandíbula de Nightwind y levantó gentilmente su cabeza, acercó el cubo a sus labios y permitió que ella bebiera.

Nightwind bebía a grandes sorbos, sentía como el energon comenzó a fluir por sus hambrientos conductos, poco a poco la vida iba volviendo a ella, una gota de energon se escurrió por la comisura de los labios y cayó al piso, Starscream retiró el cubo y lo volvió a colocar en la camilla de recarga, los ópticos de Nightwind ahora brillaban con un amarillo un poco más intensos, su computadora interna le decía que había recargado un 25 de energon, Starscream no dejaba de mirarla fijamente, ella se sentía un poco incómoda por la intensidad de aquellos ópticos, y tampoco pudo evitar quedar hechizada ante él, el Comandante Aéreo es atractivo, se parecía mucho a Darkstar, solo que la mirada de su hermano era bondadosa y gentil, pero la mirada de Starscream era maliciosa y muy engañosa, él no apartó su mano de su mandíbula.

.- ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué Megatron no me había dicho nada? .- Preguntó de repente Starscream despertando a la agente de su ensueño.

.- Hasta donde sé, Megatron y Hellfire llegaron al acuerdo de no revelar nuestra existencia para evitar tener alguna desventaja, y para mantenernos ocultos nos ubicamos en un planeta neutral y sólo nos usa para cumplir alguna misión, normalmente son asesinatos o búsqueda de energon, sin embargo Megatron ha revelado el secreto a 2 de sus oficiales, Shockwave porque él nos provee de sustento y otras provisiones, y Soundwave porque él es quien asegura las líneas de comunicaciones para evitar alguna interferencia, ambos juraron guardar silencio .- Explicó Nightwind.

.- Así que solo Soundwave y Shockwave saben de ustedes .- Afirmó Starscream con un tono bastante molesto en su vocalizador .- Escúchame Nightwind, te voy a abastecer de suficiente energía para que puedas escapar, estoy seguro de que Megatron vendrá por ti mañana, yo prepararé tu escape, pero a cambio quiero que me ayudes a destronar a ese infeliz para que pueda tomar su lugar como Líder de los Decepticons .- Dijo Starscream bajando el tono de su voz.

.- Lo ayudaré en todo lo que pueda Comandante, y puedo hablar con mi hermano, él es el Comandante de la flota nocturna y Hellfire es como mi padre, ambos son influyente y no están contentos con Megatron, hay muchos de nosotros que no lo están, puede contar con mi lealtad Comandante .- Explicó un poco más animada la agente.

.- Starscream .- Fue la única respuesta del seeker, su voz sonó extrañamente sexy y limpió la gota de energon de la barbilla de Nightwind gentilmente con su pulgar, sin dejar de mirarla intensamente.

La seeker nocturna se sintió intimidada por el gesto, aunque fue muy agradable, Starscream agitó súbitamente su cabeza para despertar de aquel trance y volvió a dar de beber a la agente.

Mientras abastecía a la chica, Starscream comenzó a pensar cuando fue la última vez que vió a una mujer meca desde que llegó a la Tierra, recordó a Elita 1, una mujer Autobot que al igual que Nightwind pertenecía a un grupo clandestino de guerreros, Starscream la había capturado junto con Ramjet, Astrotrain y Rumble para chantajear a Optimus Prime y atraerlo a una trampa, a pesar que la chica era una Autobot, Starscream reconoció que le gustaba¿pero de qué manera le gustaba?, solo físicamente, sus colores eran muy atractivos a la vista y sus formas eran sutiles y estilizadas, era muy hermosa, pero era una Autobot, como le hubiese gustado tener una interfaz con aquella meca después de ejecutar a Prime, él hubiese alimentado sus audios con sus gemidos, sus gritos, sus súplicas, Starscream la hubiese humillado y desmoralizado delante de los demás Decepticons una y otra vez hasta que tuviera los enfermizos deseos de morir, la hubiese destruido mentalmente y luego la arrojaría a la caldera del ácido para que se uniera a su amado, pero los demás Autobots llegaron a Cybertron y tuvieron que retirarse.

Y Starscream sintió lo mismo con Nightwind, desde el momento que la vio sintió descargas eléctricas en todos sus circuitos, él la deseaba, quería sentirse dentro de ella, liberando descargas electromagnéticas en sus alas sensibles, y llegar a la sobrecarga sensorial, le daba cortocircuito tan solo pensar en los millones de juegos que le haría, pero al mirar sus ópticos sintió algo más, estaba seguro que era ese sentimiento que tanto aborrece y odiaría sacarlo a la luz¡pero maldición ahí estaba!, y eso lo que hacía era provocar la ira en su ser, sus ópticos brillaban de enojo con tan solo pensar que él podría sucumbir a ese absurdo sentimiento, pero no se dejaría, si no lo hizo con Elita 1 menos con esta seeker, Starscream no podía forjar una relación con una mujer, no DEBIA hacerlo, él lo que más deseaba en el mundo era poder, y no quería compartirlo con nadie, por lo que debía evitar tener una relación con alguna mujer, ser Líder absoluto significa estar solo y así debe ser.

Nightwind terminó de beber el energon y Starscream se incorporó para buscar un poco más, volvió rápidamente, revisó su reloj interno, aun quedaban 45 minutos, y continuó abasteciendo a la agente, Nightwind revisó su computadora interna y le decía que sus cargas estaban al 100, Starscream le ordenó que desactivara algunos componentes no vitales para poder ahorrar energía, la seeker asintió y le agradeció al Comandante el abastecimiento, Starscream simplemente hace un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza y se aleja de la agente, activando nuevamente las barras y desalojando la prisión, a partir de ahora todo dependerá de Nightwind para salir, él tan solo colocará el escenario.

El seeker recordó que tenía un asunto pendiente con el grupo reflector y desvió su andar al cuarto de vigilancia, "_Espero que el efecto no haya pasado tan pronto_" Pensó muy preocupado.

Llegó al cuarto de vigilancia y los ronquidos de los 3 mecas lo recibieron escandalosamente, Starscream dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que aún dormían, ahora Spyglass tenía la cabeza apoyada a la consola y su boca estaba abierta, un hilillo de aceite salía por su boca y caía en la consola y sus brazos colgaban libremente, Viewfinder se encontraba en el piso con el asiento y Spectro había colocado su pie sobre el pecho de Viewfinder y se rascaba el vientre a manera de reflejo, sus ronquidos se elevaban cada vez más y se hacían muy molestos, Starscream pensó que ya era momento de despertarlos, esos 3 mediocres ya habían cumplido su cometido.

Starscream apuntó su rifle al techo y comenzó a disparar incesantemente, haciendo que los 3 mecas se despertaran exaltados y asustados, veían alrededor del cuarto buscando la fuete del ruido y después de despertarse por completo los 3 enfocaron sus vistas al Comandante que aun tenía su rifle en alto y muy mala cara.

.- ¿Con que haciendo fiestas privadas? .- Reclamó el Comandante muy enojado.

El grupo reflector estaban confundidos, primeros por el reclamo de Starscream y segundo porque no recuerdan nada de lo que pasó, luego echaron un vistazo a su alrededor y vieron una gran cantidad de cubos vacíos regados por doquier, entonces comprendieron lo que pasó, los 3 miraron a Starscream muy asustados y de alguna manera trataron de darles una explicación.

.- Emmm Screamer…lo lo siento de veras….e-es que, no sssseeee .- Tartamudeó Viewfinder.

.- ¡Por supuesto que no saben! .- Interrumpió apuntando su rifle al líder reflector y sus ópticos brillaron más enojados .- Ustedes lo único que hacen es estar aquí encerrados bebiendo energon hasta quedar sobrecargados y se olvidan del trabajo que deben hacer! .- Finalizó la sentencia con un disparo dirigido cerca de los pies de Viewfinder, quien da un respingo.

.- Ssscreamer, cálmate, vas a..a… mmmatar a alg-guien .- Reclamó exaltado Spectro, quien recibió un disparo cerca de su cabeza y logró esquivar a duras penas.

.- ¿¡Se atreven a retarme después de la atrocidad que acaban de cometer, malditos vagos¡Ustedes son vigilantes, y su trabajo es vigilar los alrededores del cuartel general¿¡Que pasaría si los Autobots nos atacan y por culpa de ustedes caemos desprevenidos!? .- Los ópticos de Starscream parecían llamas infernales.

.- P-p-pero Screamer .- Replicó Spyglass tartamudeando asustado.

Starscream lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó del suelo, mirándolo con enojo desde abajo, los ópticos de Spyglass expresaban terror y dolor, oh si, podía olfatear la electro-adrenalina corriendo libremente por los conductos de energon de esos 3, como disfrutaba hacerlos sufrir, el meca aferró sus manos en el antebrazos de Starscream y trataba de zafarse de él, trataba de dar pelea, pero el Comandante era más grande y más fuerte que él, tan solo con su mirada lograba intimidarlos.

.- Y deja de llamarme Screamer, miserable, yo tengo un nombre¡aprende a usarlo! .- Dijo Starscream en un tono peligrosamente bajo y apretando su agarre aún más.

Sólo recibió un débil asentimiento de parte del meca azul, satisfecho por la respuesta el seeker arroja a Spyglass y cae sobre sus 2 compañeros, el trío se encoge en el piso aterrorizado por el siguiente movimiento del Comandante Aéreo.

.- Ahora limpien este desorden si no quieren que les vuele la cabeza, patéticos gusanos .- Ordenó el seeker antes de retirarse del cuarto, dejando al grupo reflector que comenzó un alborotado trabajo de limpieza.

Starscream se retiró a sus habitaciones estallando a carcajadas y finalizando con una gran sonrisa traviesa y malvada en su rostro, eso si que estuvo divertido, ojalá y hubiese grabado ese acontecimiento, se hubiese reído una y otra vez al ver las caras de terror de esos cobardes.

El Comandante desconectó sus rifles y los colgó delicadamente en la pared y se retiró a su cama de recarga para darse un merecido descanso, mañana sería un día muy interesante, y desconectó sus ópticos pensando por última vez por este ciclo en aquella hermosa seeker que estaba en la prisión, sabía que nada haría con ella, nada pasaría con ella, y si pasa, lo evitaría a toda costa, su prioridad es su ambición, y nadie suplantará esa meta, "_Al menos te ganaste mi atención Nightwind_" Pensó Starscream antes de caer en las profundidades del sueño.

**Tierra, ****17:33 hora terrestre**

**Cuartel General Decepticon**

**Prisión**

Megatron había vuelto a la base luego de un agotador viaje desde Cybertron, estaba sumamente cansado y su computadora interna le daba constantes alertas que el nivel de energon en su cuerpo estaba en las reservas, aún así, el Líder no aparentaba el inminente cansancio, había mandado a Soundwave que regresara a la base después de recolectar suficientes cubos de energon, ya era suficiente energía extraída del rubí, es hora de buscar alguna otra fuente donde puedan extraer el preciado combustibles.

Pero de pronto recordó a la joven agente que estaba en la prisión, sus ópticos brillaron de emoción contenida y maldad, desvió su andar hacia la prisión, le haría una pequeña visita a esa seeker y quizás se divertiría con ella antes de enviarla a Gaon con un pequeño presente, Megatron dejó salir una risilla contenida mientras caminaba por los pasillos, Thrust, Bonecrusher y Scrapper lo observaron perplejos y luego se miraron unos a otros preguntándose qué le ocurría, Thrust hizo un gesto con su índice llevándolo a un lado de su cabeza, los 2 constrocticons estaba de acuerdo con la afirnación del seeker.

Megatron llega a la prisión y va directo a la celda de Nightwind, está tal la cual como la había dejado, abollada y maltratada, la seeker aún permanecía de rodillas y con la cabeza baja, el Señor de los Decepticons no soportó la tentación, desactivó los barrotes de energon y entró a la celda, comenzó a tronar sus metálicas uniones de sus dedos preparándose para un nuevo asalto.

.- Muy bien pequeña traidora, aún no hemos terminado nuestra pequeña conversación, así que DESPIERTA .- Azotó a la agente con un rodillazo en el vientre, rompiendo su cabina y despertándola de golpe.

Nightwind comenzó a jadear, buscando compensar el aire que perdió por aquel terrible golpe, la seeker tosía y escupía energon, sintió que las manos de Megatron la tomaba por la nuca y bruscamente la levantó para que fijaran sus ópticos, Nightwind pudo ver la mirada maligna y llena de satisfacción del meca plateado, y Megatron pudo ver la frustración y el odio en los ámbar de Nightwind, su sonrisa se ensanchó y acercó el rostro de la agente al suyo, asaltándola con un agresivo beso, Nightwind trataba de zafarse del ataque de aquel dictador, pero él la envolvió fuertemente con sus brazos por la cintura y profundizó el beso, Nightwind gritaba, y cada uno de sus gritos eran ahogados en la boca del Líder Decepticon y sus ópticos brillaban con intensidad por la desesperación.

.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía con una mujer .- Susurra lascivamente Megatron en el audio de la seeker .- Es una lástima que después de esto tengas que morir .- Concluyó mordisqueando suavemente el audio de Nightwind.

El Líder de los Decepticons acaricia las alas de la seeker y sonrió cuando ella dejó escapar involuntariamente un gemido, dibujaba pequeños círculos a lo ancho del ala, manipulando cientos de delicados sensores y enviando descargas eléctricas, continuó su recorrido a los bordes de las alas, las zonas más sensibles, sus dedos se deslizaban con desesperada lentitud, retrasando las sensaciones y haciendo respingar a la meca oscura.

.- ¿Te gusta verdad? Siiiiii claro que te gusta, todas estas reacciones hablan por sí solas, aunque me digas que lo desprecias, muy en el fondo lo estás disfrutando.- Dijo Megatron en un áspero susurro.

Megatron comenzó a lamer desesperadamente el cuello de Nightwind, mordiendo pequeños cables y lamiendo los sensores, Nightwind mordió su labio inferior para evitar emitir algún gemido que pueda ser malinterpretado por este loco dictador, los fluidos ópticos se deslizaron por las mejillas de Nightwind por la frustración y la impotencia, Megatron lamió cada gota aceitosa borrándola del rostro de la agente.

Megatron volvió a conectar sus labios con los de ella agresivamente y deslizó su mano desde la cintura hasta la rodilla izquierda de la seeker, levantó su pierna y la enredo en su cintura para tener mejor acceso a su puerto, Nightwind comenzó a entrar en pánico, este maldito loco iba a violarla y quien sabe que más iba hacerle después de este asalto, la seeker muerde el labio de Megatron con mucha fuerza haciendo que detenga su ataque y se aleje de la seeker, se llevó una mano a sus labios para tratar de aliviar el dolor y luego la observa, había energon, Megatron se limpia sus componentes labiales con el dorso de su mano y dirige su furiosa mirada hacia la seeker, ella le devuelve la misma mirada, pero desafiante.

.- ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO PEQUEÑA RAMERA! .- Gritó el meca apuntando su cañón hacia la agente.

Megatron dispara un gran rayo violeta, pero Nightwind lo esquiva y el rayo golpea en una de sus cadenas de energon y libera su muñeca derecha, Megatron grita de frustración vuelve a disparar completamente ciego por la ira, esta vez Nightwind vuelve a esquivar el rayo y libera su muñeca izquierda, Megatron se da cuenta del error que cometió y se abalanza hacia la agente para evitar que escape, pero ella lo detiene con un golpe directo a su nariz que lo aturde por unos breves momentos, la seeker vuelve a atacar con una cascada de golpes y patadas y zonas claves del cuerpo del meca y finaliza con una zancadilla, Megatron cae al piso completamente privado y Nightwind aprovecha el momento y escapa, activa los barrotes de energon y encierra a Megatron en la celda.

Nightwind escupe y limpia sus labios con el dorso de su mano y le dedica una odiosa mirada al meca que estaba tendido en el piso.

.- Cuando vuelvas a intentarlo, asegúrate que la mujer esté realmente indefensa, anciano asqueroso .- Afirmó bruscamente y se alejó cojeando de la celda.

La seeker nocturna divisa sus rifles colgados en la pared cerca de la salida de la prisión, los toma y los conecta a sus brazos, siente como el energon de sus reservas son reenviados a sus armas, comienza a correr por los pasillos buscando alguna salida posible, Nightwind apretaba los dientes por los golpes y su cabina rota, deberá nadar bastante para poder salir de aquí.

En la celda Megatron se recupera del aturdimiento y se comunica por radio.

.- ¡Decepticons, la prisionera ha escapado, quiero que la capturen inmediatamente, no me interesa si es viva o muerta! .- Dijo Megatron furioso y dispara hacia el panel de control de la celda desde adentro, los barrotes se desactivan y sale completamente agotado y herido de la celda.

Nightwind seguía corriendo torpemente por los pasillos del Némesis buscando alguna ventana o pared externa, su mano se aferraba a su costado por el dolor de aquellos golpes, de pronto la alarma de la base comienza a sonar, lo que significa que Megatron ha alertado a sus Decepticons su huida, la seeker blasfema bajo su aliento, esto va a complicarle más las cosas, solo espera que Starscream de alguna manera pueda ayudarla, de pronto Thundercracker y Skywarp la interceptan en el pasillo, Nightwind se detiene en seco, jadeando y adolorida, escanea a ambos lados del pasillo, no hay puertas ni otros pasillos, deberá pelear, los seeker apuntan sus rifles a la mujer.

.- No voy a dispararle Cracker .- Susurró Skywarp a su amigo.

.- ¡No pienses en eso ahora Warp! .- Regañó Thundercracker enojado.

.- Pero es que no puedo hacerlo, es…es…joven y…linda .- Trató de excusarse Skywarp volviendo su cabeza al seeker azul sin dejar de apuntar a Nightwind.

Thundercracker torció sus ópticos fastidiado por el comportamiento de su amigo y le devuelve la mirada, tampoco dejó de apuntar sus rifles a la seeker nocturna.

.- ¡¿Acaso quieres que Megatron nos convierta en chatarra Warp?! .-

Nightwind aprovechó el momento de distracción de ambos y le disparó a Thundercracker en el hombro y las rodillas, luego corrió hacia Skywarp y le asestó un par de golpes en los costados y uno en la quijada, el seeker oscuro no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó pesadamente al piso, Nightwind murmuró un "lo siento" y continuó corriendo dejando a un mareado Skywarp y un Thundercracker herido y maldiciendo las peores groserías que su idioma conocía.

.- ¡ERES UN BRUTO WARP¡CASI HACES QUE NOS MATE! .- Gritó Thundercracker histérico y retorciéndose del dolor.

.- Jamás me repararé las abolladuras que me hizo .- Respondió Skywarp con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios.

.- ¡CALLATE Y AYUDAME A LEVANTARME ROMEO! .- Reclamó el seeker azul arrastrándose por el piso hasta poder apoyarse en la pared y sentarse.

Nightwind corrió por los pasillos y dobló a la esquina, se topó con una gran ventana, escuchó un estruendoso grupo de pasos acelerados que se acercaba por el otro extremo del pasillo, la seeker apuntó con sus rifles a la ventana y dio unos cuantos disparos rompiéndola por completo, toneladas de agua salada comenzó a entrar a la nave junto con algunos peces, el pasillo se había llenado casi en su totalidad y la seeker activó las turbinas de sus pies y salió por la ventana impulsándose rápidamente hacia la superficie, al salir del océano Nightwind se transforma y agrega más potencia a sus motores con dirección al espacio exterior.

Thundercracker y Skywarp aún estaban tendidos en el pasillo, ambos sintieron el agua salada esparcirse por el piso, de pronto Megatron apareció igualmente herido y agotado por el nivel de energon y vió a sus sirviente en el piso quejándose y gimiendo de dolor, Megatron enciende su radio interno.

.- Starscream, Thundercracker y Skywarp están heridos, atrapa a esa bastarda y tráela de vuelta al cuartel general .- Ordenó el Líder con voz cansada pero peligrosamente molesta.

El Comandante recibe las órdenes y se dirigió a la torre levadiza.

.- Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, diríjanse inmediatamente a la torre levadiza, iremos de cacería .- Ordenó el seeker escarlata comunicándose por su radio a los cabezas de cono.

Volaba a toda velocidad con dirección a la Luna, Nightwind trataba de comunicarse a la base de Gaon por radio insistentemente, debía reportarse con Darkstar para que supiera que ella estaba bien y Starscream la ayudó a escapar, pero solo recibía estática, quizás su radio se dañó al recibir tantos golpes de ese miserable dictador.

.- ¡Maldito seas Megatron! .- Gritó la seeker al sentir los dolores de todos esos golpes.

Afortunadamente logró tomar fuerza de donde creía no tenerla y pudo dar pelea, agradeció a Starscream por proveerle de suficiente energon, si no fuera por él en este momento estaría en la celda sintiéndose peor que antes.

Su radar retrovisor percibe 4 señales, de pronto miles de disparos comienzan a rozarla y empieza a maniobrar, Nightwind vio con claridad quienes eran, los seekers cabezas de cono dirigidos por Starscream, la agente apenas podía creer lo que veía¿Starscream la ayuda a recuperarse y ahora está tratando de exterminarla?, Ramjet acelera de golpe y embiste a la seeker nocturna, pero lo esquiva lanzándose a un lado, Thrust la persigue y comienza a disparar insistentemente, Nightwind hace una vuelta mortal y se sitúa detrás de Thrust, la agente dispara sus misiles y le da al seeker rojo en las turbinas, Thrust maldice a la seeker nocturna mientras se transforma y cae al océano.

Uno fuera de combate, ahora quedan 2, o 3 si es que Starscream en verdad quiere devolverla al Némesis.

Starscream estaba impresionado por la habilidad en el aire de esta seeker, Nightwind es muy veloz y ágil, pensó que podría jugar con ella un rato, probarla para ver hasta donde llega esa habilidad.

.- ¡Thrust ha caído! Ustedes 2 rescátenlo y llévenlo al cuartel, yo me encargaré de ella .- Dijo Strarscream maliciosamente.

Ambos seekers se separaron de su Comandante y fueron en picada hacia el océano, Starscream comenzó a perseguir a Nightwind, obligándola a acelerar al máximo sus turbinas, Nightwind se preguntaba qué demonios intentaba hacer este sujeto, por un momento pensó que se había vuelto loco, Starscream embiste a la seeker y ella esquiva subiendo y girando sobre su eje, el Comandante sonríe presuntuosamente y la sigue haciendo la misma maniobra.

.- "_Muy bien pequeña, eres mía"_ .- Pensó el seeker apuntando sus rifles y disparando sin parar.

Nightwind vuelve a esquivarlos sin cambiar de dirección, giraba sobre su eje y aceleraba súbitamente para huir del seeker escarlata, pero él aceleraba sin ningún problema y volvía embestirla.

.- ¿Dónde se encuentra tu nave? .- Preguntó Starscream en una de sus embestidas.

La mente de Nightwind se confundió más al escuchar esa pregunta¿qué tiene que ver eso con tratar de derribarla?

.- Sigue esquivándome, sino ese par de idiotas se darán cuenta de la farza .- Aclaró el seeker mientras volvía a disparar.

Nightwind dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, así que esto es simplemente un teatro, jamás pensó en eso, entonces recordó las sabias palabras de Hellfire: "Si quieres engañar a tus enemigos, primero debes engañar a tus amigos", es exactamente lo que hace Starscream en estos momentos, solo hay un detalle, ella ya no considera a los Decepticons como amigos, así que tendrá que dar una buena explicación a su hermano cuando la vea sin los emblemas en sus alas.

.- Está en la Luna, y cuidado por donde disparas .- Dijo al esquivar un rayo que pasó cerca de su alerón principal.

.- Te escoltaré hasta allá, sigue esquivando, aún no hemos perdido de vista a esos 3 .- Dijo mientras continuaba disparando.

Ambos seeker continuaron con la farsa hasta llegar a la estratosfera, después de que Ramjet y Dirge se introdujeron a la torre con un herido y malhumorado Thrust, Starscream cesó el fuego y se colocó al lado de la seeker nocturna.

.- Oye pudiste haberme matado .- Reclamó enfadada la seeker.

.- Si hubiese querido lo habría hecho hace rato, pequeña, además tú y yo hicimos un trato ¿recuerdas?, debes estar en buena forma para que cumplas con tu parte .- Aclaró Starscream.

Ambos salieron al espacio exterior, dejando atrás a la Tierra y dirigiéndose a la Luna, ninguno de los 2 hablaron durante el trayecto, pero Starscream pudo escuchar las quejas y gemidos de dolor de Nightwind, extrañamente sintió algo de pena por ella, había demasiada tensión entre los 2, Nightwind seguía blasfemando a Megatron en voz baja, pero Starscream la escuchaba, pudo escuchar algunas sentencias como: Maldito viejo pervertido o Anciano repugnante, entre otras groserías que Starscream jamás pensó que escucharía de una mujer, ambos llegaron a la Luna, Starscream se transforma y aterriza elegantemente en el suelo, Nightwind hace lo mismo pero su aterrizaje fue torpe y pesado, la seeker se arrodilló para descansar un momento, jadeaba tratando de buscar aire, lamentablemente eso es lo que menos encontrará en este lugar, el Comandante se acerca a ella y le dedica una mirada entretenida.

.- Si que tienes una boca bastante sucia niña, podrías hacer una competencia de groserías con Ramjet y Rumble, seguro les ganas .- Se burló el seeker.

Nightwind lo mira de reojo enfadada, dándole a entender que no le agradó el comentario, pero Starscream simplemente sonríe de burla, la seeker nocturna exhaló frustrada y por el cansancio.

.- Por favor, no me digas que tu no maldices cuando Megatron te golpea .- Pregunta Nightwind con tono incrédulo.

.- ¿Quien no lo haría? .- Respondió el seeker ahora más serio y le tendió una mano a Nightwind.

Nightwind acepta el gesto y se levanta con menos dificultad, luego comienza a caminar y tropieza con una roca cayendo de nuevo, Starscream la toma por la cintura y la vuelve a incorporar, acarició disimuladamente los costados de la seeker al soltarla, pero ella lo capta, tragó aceite volvió su cabeza hacia el Comandante.

.- Mi nave está por allá .- Dijo Nightwind señalando a una dirección.

Starscream echa un vistazo al lugar señalado, estaba lejos y Nightwind no estaba del todo bien como para caminar, así que la toma en brazos y aprovecha la carencia de gravedad de la Luna para dar unos cuantos saltos suaves, Nightwind apenas tuvo tiempo de reclamar un "Oye", pero el seeker no le prestó atención, evitaba todo contacto visual con ella, y estaba ansioso por dejarla en el suelo nuevamente, sentía como si estuviera sosteniendo un pedazo de metal al rojo vivo, una vez más sintió una ira interna por este sentimiento, sus ópticos brillaban furiosos por sentirse tan…vulnerable, indefenso, odiaba sentirse así, muchas ha creído que el amor es algo innecesario y carente de sentido, para él enamorarse es una perdición, mientras daba los últimos saltos se recordaba una y otra vez que su destino era permanecer solo, ser el Líder Supremo de los Decepticons, y eso es todo lo que importa, si, es lo que más ansiaba en este universo, el poder, poder absoluto, y lo conseguirá aunque tenga que pasar por encima de un ejército entero, aunque le cueste su propia vida.

Starscream llega a la nave y deja a Nightwind en el suelo con cuidado.

.- Gracias por el paseo .- Dijo de manera coqueta Nightwind.

Starscream se atragantó con su propio aceite al escuchar el tono de voz de la agente, pero ganó compostura rápido.

.- No hay problema .- Dijo en tono bajo y volviendo su cabeza a un lado.

Nightwind abre una pequeña compuerta en su antebrazo izquierdo y presiona un botón, desactivando el programa de camuflaje y revelando la nave estacionada, Starscream la observó y se dio cuenta que no tiene el diseño de una nave Decepticon, pero tiene el emblema y el armamento instalado, es bastante extraño.

.- Es una nave robada .- Dijo Nightwind al ver el rostro perplejo del Comandante

.- Al principio era una nave de carga, pero la convertimos en una nave de batalla, no tiene las mejores armas, pero al menos cumple con su función .- Explicó mientras abría la compuerta de la nave.

.- ¿Ustedes no tienen naves Decepticon genuinas? .- Preguntó Starscream aún más perplejo al escuchar la historia de esta nave.

.- Es una de las razones por la que muchos de nosotros odiamos a Megatron, Shockwave nos envía los peores equipos y los peores combustibles, no tienes idea de la calamidad que estamos pasando, al principio vivimos en Char, luego de 4 millones de años Megatron nos ordenó trasladarnos a Gaon, y ahí permanecemos hasta el ciclo de hoy, pero mientras perdimos contacto él, Shockwave dejó de enviarnos provisiones y nosotros tuvimos que robar a diferentes planetas para poder sobrevivir, muchos de nosotros murieron por enfermedades y heridas graves porque los médicos no tienen el equipo adecuado, y aún siguen muriendo, y solo tenemos 4 naves interestelares para poder trasladar al equipo de asesinos, y ni hablar del cuartel general… todos estamos relegados.- Explicó la seeker con una extraña confianza.

Starscream percibió resentimiento y odio en el vocalizador de Nightwind mientras contaba brevemente la historia de su equipo, entonces definitivamente podría contar con ella y con muchos de la flota nocturna, si ellos odian a Megatron, entonces Starscream tendrá aliados fuertes y confiables y cumplirá su objetivo.

.- Entiendo lo que sientes, Megatron solo está envidioso porque sabe que ustedes son superiores a él, y por eso los abandonó .- Dijo Starscream colocando su mano en el hombro de la seeker con falsa comprensión .- Pero yo puedo liberarlos de esa prisión, yo puedo sacarlos de esa miserable vida, piénsalo, si me ayudan a destruir a Megatron, todos ustedes podrán tener lo que más anhelan en el universo, podrán ser libres .- Dijo tentadoramente en el audio de la seeker.

Nightwind sintió escalofríos al sentir la proximidad de Starscream en su rostro, también sintió una gran tentación por sus palabras, lo único que tienen que hacer es acabar con Megatron y así serán libres, libres para ir a donde quieran y volar a donde quieran, Nightwind suspira y observa las estrellas imaginando las miles de cosas que haría si estuviera fuera de Gaon, regresaría a la universidad y terminaría su carrera, iría a muchas fiestas y conocería a algún chico que le agrade, quizás la última ya estaba hecha.

Starscream esperaba la respuesta de la seeker, aun con su mano sobre su hombro, acarició con su pulgar gentilmente mientras esperaba que hablara, luego ese pequeño roce se convirtió en una caricia que recorrió desde el hombro hasta el codo, Starscream sintió tensión en el cuerpo de Nightwind, retiró su mano súbitamente y agitó su cabeza despertando del trance y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de reprimenda y enfado, pero cambió la expresión al ver que Nightwind se volvía hacia él, Starscream detalló la expresión de la joven agente, veía confusión e incomodidad a pesar que trataba de disimularlo.

.- Es una promesa, Starscream, le contaré a mi hermano todo lo que ha pasado, estoy segura que contarás con la ayuda de él y Hellfire, y también con la mía .- Dijo Nightwind con decisión.

Starscream asintió satisfecho por la respuesta de la agente, de pronto ambos se exaltan por el comunicador de Starscream, estaba recibiendo una llamada aparentemente de Astrotrain, si era él entonces es posible que vengan más Decepticons para averiguar que ha pasado con ambos, Starscream le dedicó a Nightwind una mirada de desesperación y viceversa, pero luego se le ocurre algo.

.- Golpéame .- Dijo de repente el seeker.

.- ¿Qué? .-

.- ¡Golpéame! Esto aún no ha terminado, si me ven hablando contigo se darán cuenta que todo esto fue planeado .- Dijo rápidamente Starscream.

La llamada continuaba y Starscream se desesperaba con la insistencia de Astrotrain y la necedad de Nightwind.

.- Pero es que…no puedo .- Respondió Nightwind apenas levantando los puños.

.- ¡GOLPEAME MALDICION! .- Interrumpió el seeker desesperado .- ¡¿Acaso no quieres escapar?! Se darán cuenta que yo te liberé y entonces todo lo que planeamos se arruinará¡VAMOS HAZLO, ES UNA ORDEN! .- Ordenó el Comandante furioso.

Nightwind apretó sus puños y comenzó a azotar a Starscream con una lluvia de golpes y patadas dirigidas a lugares no vitales para evitar algún daño importante, detestaba tener que ser golpeado, y sobre todo odiaba tener que ser humillado por sus compañeros por el hecho de que fue vencido por una mujer, él, Starscream, el orgullo de la Academia de Guerra de Cybertron, Comandante Aéreo de la Flota Decepticon y Sub-Comandante de los Decepticon, derrotado por una pequeña mujer, pero el sacrificio lo vale, Nightwind concluyó con una patada giratoria dirigido al rostro del Comandante y cayó al suelo bastante aturdido, Nightwind se cubre los labios con su boca asustada, creo que se le fue la mano, se acercó a Starscream para cerciorarse de que al menos estuviera funcionando, le había hecho muchas abolladuras en su armadura, una gota de energon salía por las comisuras de sus labios, también había energon escurriéndose por algunas rajaduras y su cabina esta agrietada.

.- No tenías que inspirarte en Megatron ¿Sabes? .- Dijo débilmente con una sonrisa

.- Lo siento…pero tú me lo… .-

.- Está bien…ahora, sube a la nave y huye .- Interrumpió muy cansado el Comandante.

Nightwind asintió y se giró sobre sus talones para ingresar.

.- Nighwind .- Llamó débilmente el seeker, ella gira levemente su cabeza .- Nos volveremos a ver .- Concluyó Starscream.

Nightwind le sonrió y con pasos torpes y apresurados ingresó a la nave, cerrando la compuerta tras ella, en unos minutos la nave enciende y comienza a despegar, Starscream pudo distinguir por la ventanilla el rostro de Nightwind que se despedía con su mirada, él le sonríe mientras continuaba viendo como la nave se alejaba de la superficie lunar lentamente, al ganar suficiente altura la nave giró 180 grados lentamente y sus turbinas rugieron por la potencia agregada, Starscream no perdió de vista la nave por un instante hasta que desapareció al entrar al hiperespacio, el seeker escarlata suspira de cansancio y luego atiende la insistente llamada del triple changer.

.- ¡Starscream¿¡Qué demonios ocurre¿Acaso tuviste una cita con esa cazarecompensas¿Por qué no atendías maldito? .- Estaba sumamente enfadado el triple changer.

.- Si tuve una cita, porque estaba teniendo una batalla con ella pedazo de tonto .- Dijo el seeker enfadado y tosiendo al final de la palabra.

.- Quédate donde estás, aterrizaré en un momento .-

.- No te preocupes, no iré a ningún lado .- Respondió cansado.

En unos minutos la enorme figura de un transbordador violeta aparece por el firmamento, acercándose velozmente hacia el satélite natural, Astrotrain comienza a aterrizar cerca del Comandante levantando una enorme nube de polvo lunar y se disipó cuando el Decepticon tocó tierra, inmediatamente el triple changer abre la compuerta y salen Dirge, Ramjet y Skywarp dirigiéndose a paso veloz hacia donde yacía herido el Comandante Aéreo, los 3 seekers lo recogieron y lo llevaron rápidamente al interior de Astrotrain quien cerró la compuerta una vez que los 4 pasajeros estaba dentro y despegó con dirección a la Tierra.

Skywarp se acerca a Starscream quien tenía sus ópticos desactivados, pero los vuelve a activar al sentir la mirada acusadora de su compañero.

.- ¿Que? .-

.- ¿Qué le hiciste? .- Preguntó enojado el seeker negro.

.- ¿Qué le hice? Mira lo que me hizo a mí .- Respondió indignado y señalándose con ambos índices.

.- Por algo lo hizo Screamer, seguro tú quisiste dispararle en la cabeza y ella reaccionó pateándote la popa .- Respondió Skywarp cruzando sus brazos.

Starscream trató de levantarse pero su compañero lo impidió colocando su mano en el hombro.

.- Mejor no, quédate quieto mientras llegamos al cuartel, te llevaremos con Hook para que revise tus heridas .-

.- ¿Ahora eres amable? Suéltame, quiero levantarme, no me siento cómodo estar así.- Dijo apartando la mano de Skywarp de su hombro.

.- Será mejor que te quedes quieto Starscream, o te obligaré a escuchar todo mi itinerario de chistes malos .- Amenazó muy sonriente el seeker oscuro.

.- Me desmayaré a la mitad del primer chiste .- Dijo Starscream bromeando con su compañero y riendo dolorosamente .- ¿Oye y qué pasó con Cracker? .-

.- Es una larga historia, nosotros interceptamos a la chica en el pasillo y…bueno .- Titubeó Skywarp .- Le disparó a TC en las rodillas y en el hombro, a mí solo me aturdió con un par de golpes, es extraño sabes .- Dice pensativo Skywarp.

.- ¿Que? .-

.- Bueno, ella estaba armada, pudo habernos matado si lo hubiera querido, pero sólo nos hirió superficialmente, aunque TC no está contento con eso.- Concluyó con una sonrisa.

.- Es extraño…..si .- Dijo Starscream muy pensativo, pero él ya sabía la respuesta.

Mientras viajaba a la velocidad de la luz Nightwind pudo ver con más detalle su estado físico, estaba hecha un desastre y seguro los médicos no tendrán suficientes repuestos para repararla, se frota el rostro con su mano bastante frustrada por ese pensamiento, al menos Megatron no le instaló la bomba en la nave, ni la infectó con óxido cósmico, la misión no salió del todo mal, Starscream le dio unas cuantas provisiones y la ayudó a escapar, su mente de pronto se enfocó más en ese seeker, se veía bastante imponente cuando estaba en la celda, recordó esa mirada peligrosa en sus ópticos, esos ópticos que reflejaban mucha maldad y engaño, ella había escuchado muchas historias del Comandante, cuantos había engañado y asesinado a sangre fría por lograr su objetivo personal, "él es de los que consiguen lo que quieren pisoteando a los demás" Le dijo una vez Hellfire cuando le contó la historia del infame Starscream.

Pero ella se vio algo más en esos ópticos, a veces tenía una mirada extraña, como si estuviera confundido, frustrado, enojado¿enamorado?, quien sabe, aunque también le habían dicho que él no cree en el amor, si es así entonces por qué la había acariciado en varias ocasiones¿lujuria? O simplemente es una manera de conseguir lo que quiere, es probable, aunque cabe la posibilidad que no sea así.

Estuvo impresionada por el desempeño de Starscream en la persecución, era la primera que lo veía en acción, Hellfire le dijo que él es el seeker más veloz de todos y también el más hábil, tenía una excelente puntería y mucho poder, esos atributos lo hacían sumamente atractivo, la seeker sonríe al recordar ese momento, que le dijo que era una farsa, ellos son la personificación del dicho: Si quieres engañar a tus enemigos tienes que engañar a tus amigos, como no había pensado antes que Starscream estaba siguiendo el mismo juego, entonces se dio cuenta que aún tiene mucho que aprender, también recordó que antes de la persecución ella estaba tratando de comunicarse con Darkstar, ese pensamiento la devuelve a la realidad de golpe e inmediatamente comienza a comunicarse, pero no hubo respuesta, vuelve a intentarlo, solo estática, es extraño.

Nightwind se comunica con la radio personal de Darkstar, esta vez logra establecer contacto pero había mucha interferencia.

.- Darkstar, no puedo comunicarme con el cuartel general¿qué está pasando? .- Preguntó la seeker pensando que la radio de la sala de control se había dañado.

.- Nightwi…zzzzzzzzz….Nnnnnnnnoo…zzzzzz…Cuarrrrrzzzzzzzz…estamos en zzzzzzzzz…aleja….zzzzzzzzzz .- Darkstar se escuchaba alterado a través de la estática.

.- ¿Darkstar¡Darkstar! .- Cesó la transmisión abruptamente.

Algo no anda bien, Darkstar trataba de decirle algo importante y no pudo captar nada, Nightwind tuvo un mal presentimiento, un muy mal presentimiento, trató de comunicarse con su hermano pero ni siquiera logró establecer contacto, Nightwind pensó lo peor¿estarán siendo atacados?, si es así ¿por quién?, no puede ser Megatron, al menos que se haya comunicado con Shockwave y haya enviado a los Decepticons de Cybertron a Gaon, un escalofrío recorrió su dorso el solo pensar que Darkstar puede estar…

.- No, claro que no, deja de pensar en eso niña tonta, cuando llegue a Gaon averiguaré que problemas hay .- Se dijo a sí misma con decisión.

**Gaon, ****07:12 hora terrestre**

**Zona Aérea del ****Cuartel General Decepticon**

**Zona exterior**

La nave descendió por el gran patio del cuartel general, Nightwind no tenía tiempo para llevarlo al hangar, debía saber que pasaba en el edificio, apenas la nave tocó tierra la seeker se desabrochó el cinturón y se dirigió hacia la compuerta, al salir nadie fue a recibirla, es extraño, normalmente el Clan sale del cuartel a saludar al agente cuando regresaba de una misión, Nightwind tragó aceite, tenía un mal presentimiento, su bomba de combustible comenzó a acelerarse y su respiración era errática, se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de tranquilizarse, lo mejor sería entrar, se dirigió cojeando a la entrada.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue un gran vacío, muchas luces estaban apagadas, si no fuera por las ventanas y la luz matutina todos los pasillos y los cuartos estarían en completa oscuridad, aunque para un seeker nocturno, la carencia de luz no es problema ya que ellos poseen el modo de visión nocturna en sus ópticos, entró al edificio y pudo ver un gran desastre, había muchos datapads en el piso, las sillas, los escritorios, y algunas lámparas estaban rotas y tiradas por doquier, las ventanas estaban rotas y había muchas marcas de quemaduras en las paredes, parecían marcas de…disparos, rayos lásers, todo el lugar estaba de cabeza, como si hubiera pasado un huracán, o mejor dicho, como si hubiesen tenido una batalla.

Nightwind caminaba cautelosamente escaneando todos los rincones del lugar, buscando al Clan, de nuevo trató de establecer contacto con Darkstar, y no hubo éxito, intentó con Hellfire, Ghostshell y algunos de los agentes de más confianza y el resultado era el mismo, la radio era inútil en estos momentos.

.- ¡Hola! .- Comenzó a llamar .- ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! .-

No hubo respuesta, tan solo el eco de su propia voz era escuchado por los pasillos como un tétrico canto fantasmal, el viento helado de la mañana so colaba por las ventanas rotas emitiendo un silbido etéreo y espeluznante, llevándose consigo el polvo esparcido en el ambiente, por un momento Nightwind pensó haber visto una sombra por una intersección del pasillo, la seeker frunce dudosa y va hacia aquel sujeto.

.- ¡Oye espera¿qué ha pasado aquí¿Dónde están todos? .- Le pregunta a la sombra que escapó por el pasillo.

Nightwind dobla a la esquina y vio una puerta cerrase emitiendo un suave siseo, decidió acercarse con mucha cautela, la chica prepara sus rifles en caso que se trate de algún enemigo, algo le decía que iba directo a una trampa, pero si quería averiguar qué pasó con sus compañeros debía tomar el riesgo, la agente se apoya contra la pared y comienza a deslizarse hasta llegar a la puerta, presiona el botón y la puerta se abre, Nightwind asoma su cabeza y echa una rápida ojeada, aparentemente con hay señal hostil, decide entrar y la puerta se cierra de nuevo ligeramente, había entrado en la sala de control, el lugar estaba igual de desastroso que los pasillos y el lobby, la computadora principal y secundarias estaban completamente destruidas, la consola tenía varios agujeros y muchos cables se mostraban haciendo cortocircuito, la pantalla tenía una gran grieta en el centro, las luces parpadeaban haciendo la visión bastante incómoda.

Pudo percibir el ruido de algún objeto haciendo impacto contra el piso, Nightwind da un respingo y comienza mirar nerviosamente a su alrededor, buscando al supuesto enemigo, con sus rifles apuntando al frente y a un lado, su bomba de combustible se aceleraba cada vez más y ella misma podía escuchar sus propios latidos, sus labios temblaban y sus ópticos brillaban de miedo y nervios, no tenía la menor idea con quien iba a enfrentarse, y si ese enemigo está en excelentes condiciones, ella tenía las de perder, de pronto siente que alguien se aproxima a sus espaldas y coloca una mano en su ala, la seeker gira violentamente y apunta ambos rifles a quien quiera que le haya tocado, pudo percibir entre las luces y sombras, que era un agente que alzaba sus manos dándole a entender que no lo lastimara y que no la lastimaría, Nightwind suspira aliviada y baja sus armas.

.- ¡Marauder!, que alivio que estás aquí¿qué ha pasado¿Dónde están todos? .- Pregunta Nightwind un poco más aliviada al agente.

.- Bueno…no vas a creer lo que pasó, resulta que recibimos una transmisión muy extraña desde la Tierra y…la verdad .- El seeker dejó en el aire la sentencia, dejando perpleja y nerviosa a Nightwind.

.- ¿La verdad qué¿A qué transmisión te refieres Marauder? .- Pregunta la seeker aún más nerviosa.

.- A la transmisión que tú le enviaste a tu hermano a escondidas del resto de nosotros, pequeña .- Respondió una voz gruesa a las espaldas de la seeker.

Nightwind siente que su energon se congela al escuchar aquella voz, él es la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos, la seeker tragó aceite y lentamente gira sobre sus talones para encontrarse con la mirada perversa del Sub-Comandante Skyscorcher, que estaba frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y con una repugnante sonrisa en su rostro, el seeker la miraba con ópticos estrecho e intensos, Nightwind sintió que la bomba de combustible se le saldría del pecho al verse rodeada de muchos seeker nocturnos que salían de las sombras, cuyas miradas no demuestran ser amistosas, sino malvadas, sádicas y sin ninguna compasión, la agente enfoca sus ópticos con los de Skyscorcher y endereza sus alas muy desafiante.

.- ¿Qué hiciste con mi hermano? .- Demandó en tono bajo y peligroso.

Skyscorcher simplemente encoge los hombros y comienza a caminar alrededor de la joven seeker.

.- Tu hermano está lejos de aquí te lo aseguro, junto con algunos que lograron escapar, exactamente donde, lo desconozco .- Respondió de manera casual el seeker de la cicatriz.

.- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí Skyscorchers¿Por qué todo el cuartel está…? .-

.- ¿Destruído? .- Interrumpió el Sub-Comandante .- Bueno…digamos que tuve un pequeño desacuerdo con Darkstar, debido a esa pequeña misión que te encomendó Megatron .- Concluyó deteniéndose delante de ella y mirándola fijamente.

.- ¿Qué problema hay con esa maldita misión ? .- Preguntó entre dientes.

.- ¿Qué problema hay? .- Preguntó mofándose del tono de Nightwind .- pues…¡QUE TU NEGASTE ASESINAR A ESE MALNACIDO DE STARSCREAM¡ESO ES! .- Explota de pronto Skyscorcher haciendo dar un respingo a Nightwind por el tono de su vocalizador.

.- ¿Y qué querías? No podía asesinarlo, es un seeker igual a nosotros .- Se excusó Nightwind.

.- Es un maldito cobarde, un individualista, Una gran vergüenza para la raza .- Reclamó Skyscorcher en tono peligrosamente bajo.

.- ¿Y tu qué crees que es Megatron¿Sabes qué me dijo cuando negué la misión? .- Se acercó desafiante al seeker negro y gris .- Me dijo que TODOS nosotros somos unos parásitos, y una GRAN molestia .- Enfatizó Nightwind.

.- Querrás decir que TU hermano es una GRAN molestia, gracias a él nosotros somos muy mal vistos por Megatron, a quien nosotros somos fieles .- Contraatacó Skyscorcher.

.- Pues Megatron, "a quien ustedes son fieles" nos iba a matar a todos una vez que yo finalizara la misión, desde un principio él no estaba de acuerdo con Hellfire con formar el dojo de seekers nocturnos, desde un principio él no quería tener una flota nocturna, porque no le somos útiles, para él nosotros no aportamos nada a la causa, para él solo somos basura .- Concluyó Nightwind cruzándose de brazos muy a la defensiva.

Skyscorcher inhaló profundo tratando de calmarse, no iba creer lo que decía esa niña estúpida que tenía al frente, ni una palabra, recordó que Megatron le había dicho una vez que todos los Decepticons son superiores, y él está 100 seguro de que así es, él cree ciegamente en sus palabras, odiaba a Starscream por ser un charlatán, un cobarde y un egoísta, Skyscorcher nunca entendió por qué Megatron lo eligió a él como Sub-Comandante de los Decepticons, siempre ha creído que ese rango le quedaba muy grande al seeker escarlata, pero lo que más odiaba del Comandante Aéreo, es su inclinación a la traición, para Skyscorcher el comportamiento oportunista es algo sumamente deshonroso y cobarde, y que un seeker sea como Starscream no merece ser llamado seeker, no merece vivir.

.- Tú no eres más que una traidora, igual que tu hermano¡igual que Starscream!, quien quiera que esté en contra de Lord Megatron merece la muerte más dolorosa que nadie pueda imaginar .- Declaró Skyscorcher, el seeker chasqueó sus dedos dándole a sus hombres luz verde para hacer lo que deseen con Nightwind.

La seeker miraba a cada uno de sus atacantes, poco a poco se acercaban ella con muy malas intensiones.

.- Debo decirte esto Nightwind, solo para que lo sepas, mi opinión con respecto a Starscream e que es un pésimo Comandante…igual que tu hermano .- Sentenció Skyscorcher y dio la señal de ataque.

Todos los seekers nocturnos se lanzaron a la vez sobre Nightwind, ella instintivamente comenzó a disparar sobre la primera oleada hiriendo a muchos gravemente y otros solo recibieron heridas superficiales, la seeker toma impulso y le propina una patada voladora al siguiente atacante y continuó disparando la barricada de seekers que bloqueaban la entrada, no era sabio pelear cuerpo a cuerpo en este estado, lo mejor es mantener distancia y usar los rifles, Nightwind dejó unos cuantos heridos en la sala de control y un par de seekers cayeron en combate definitivamente muertos.

Salió como pudo del salón y corrió tomando fuerzas de sus reservas y tratando de olvidarse de la herida de su pierna, en estos momentos un grupo de seekers fanáticos a Megatron buscaban su cabeza, escuchaba a Skyscorcher gritando órdenes, estaba completamente histérico, Nightwind miró sobre su ala y vió a Skyscorcher que se acercaba a ella con un número no mayor de 10 seekers, ella comenzó a disparar para retrasarlos, pero ellos comenzaron a abrir fuego justamente cuando dobló en una esquina, la joven seeker vio su salvación frente a ella y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad a pesar de la herida en la pierna, cogió impulso y protegiéndose los ópticos con sus brazos rompió la ventana e inmediatamente se transformó encendiendo sus turbinas al máximo, los demás seekers iban a perseguirla saliendo por la misma ventana.

.- ALTO .- Ordenó de pronto Skyscorcher .- Déjenla ir, no tiene sentido que gastemos energía por esa ramera.

.- Se reunirá con Darkstar Señor .- Advirtió Marauder.

.- Eso no importa, de todas formas ellos están débiles, igual que ella¿qué diferencia hará una vez que llegue? .- Dijo el seeker de la cicatriz con una sucia sonrisa.

Los demás obedecieron a Skyscorcher y se alejaron de la ventana.

.- _"Por ahora te dejaré libre Nightwind, solo por ahora"_ .- Se dijo a sí mismo Skyscorcher y se adentró en la negrura del desastroso cuartel con su grupo para atender a los heridos y enterrar a los muertos.

Nightwind volaba a toda velocidad con rumbo desconocido, estaba jadeando, buscando la manera de enfriar sus componentes sobrecalentados, estaba sumamente nerviosa, nunca pensó que saldría de un espantoso infierno para caer en otro el doble de horrible, volvió a contactar a Darkstar por radio, rogándole a Primus que su hermano y los demás estén bien y refugiados en algún lugar, esta vez logró mantener contacto, la seeker suspira aliviada.

.- ¡Nightwind¡Qué bueno que estás bien! Estaba sumamente preocupado por ti, Skyscorcher ha… .-

.- Sé lo que pasó Darkstar .- Interrumpió de manera amarga.

.- Escucha, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, estamos en las minas de Gaium, al noreste de la base .-

.- ¿Quiénes están contigo? .- Preguntó preocupada.

.- Ghostshell, Hellfire, están conmigo y están bien, Typhoon y Vertigo están atendiendo a los heridos .- Informó Darkstar.

.- ¿Noreste verdad? Voy en camino, Nightwind fuera .- Cesó la transmisión y la seeker agregó velocidad extra a sus turbinas y se fue rumbo a las minas.

**Gaon, 07:59 hora terrestre**

**Nave Black Rigel**

**Minas de gaium.**

Nightwind divisa una de las naves robadas por el Clan en la entrada de las minas, inmediatamente desciende y se transforma, corre hacia la compuerta y entra sendo recibida por un montón de rifles apuntándola amenazadoramente haciendo que se detenga de golpe, al ver de quien se trataba los guardias bajan sus rifles con un suspiro y saludan a la recién llegada con un caluroso abrazo, los guardias le informa que Darkstar se encuentra en el puente reunido con Hellfire, Nightwind agradece al guardia y se retira hacia el elevador, saludando fugazmente a los miembros exiliados del Clan.

El elevador llega al puente y Nightwind no dejó siquiera que terminara de detenerse, la seeker se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, Darkstar la besa en la cabeza y Hellfire acaricia las alas de la joven, ambos se sintieron como si no se hubiera visto en siglos, ella no pudo evitar derramar aceitosos fluidos ópticos al sentirse nuevamente protegida por su hermano, y estar de nuevo entre amigos, con su familia, Darkstar la separa un poco de sí y limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de su dedo índice, Nightwind pudo ver la tristeza y la preocupación en la mirada de su hermano, Hellfire tampoco estaba bien, hace unos momentos se había enterado que su compañera estaba procesando una chispa y estuvo a punto de tener una interrupción debido a la batalla, Hellfire tuvo que ser el primero en abandonar la base junto con Vertigo, un seeker cabeza de cono especialista en medicina robótica.

Los 3 se sentaron y se informaron lo que había sucedido mientras Nightwind estaba en la Tierra, Darkstar y Hellfire fueron espiados por un seeker fiel a Megatron, escuchó cada palabra de la transmisión del ex-comandante y no dudó en informárselo a Skyscorcher, por supuesto, él no perdió el tiempo en reunir a todos los que son fieles a Megatron y a la causa y se rebelaron contra Darkstar, mientras Nightwind estaba tratando de comunicarse con el seeker negro y vinotinto, él estaba en medio de la batalla, dando tiempo a los demás para que subieran a la nave y pudieran escapar, Darkstar estaba tratando de decirle que "no vengas a la base porque estaban en medio de una batalla con Skyscorcher", luego el seeker de la cicatriz ordenó al experto en comunicaciones que bloquearan todas las transmisiones entre ellos para que Nightwind fuera directo a la trampa, pero fue capaz de salir funcionando.

Nightwind contó todo lo que había pasado desde que terminó la transmisión con Darkstar, la batalla con Dirge y Ramjet, la tortura a la que el dictador la sometió y la ayuda que recibió de Starscream para poder escapar, no quiso decirle a Darkstar que estuvo a punto de ser violada por Megatron, no se sentía muy cómoda hablando del tema, también le dijo que Starscream le había dicho que si lo ayudaban él los liberaría de ese estilo de vida tan miserable que llevaban, pero Darkstar cambió drásticamente su expresión al escuchar esa proposición.

.- ¿Qué sucede¿Acaso no crees en él? .- Pregunta la joven seeker muy angustiada.

.- No es eso hermana, es solo que… .- Darkstar desconectó sus ópticos y aspiró profundo para tomar fuerza .- No podemos cumplir esa promesa a Starscream .-

.- ¡QUE¡Pero Darkstar yo se lo prometí! Él me ayudo a salir de esa tumba submarina y me escoltó hasta la Luna, le debo ese favor .- Le dijo arrodillándose frente a él y tomando sus manos.

.- Sé que tú cumples tu promesas Nightwind, y créeme que le estoy agradecido a Starscream por ayudarte, pero esto se ha vuelto más serio de lo que tu crees .- Darkstar toma con fuerza las manos de Nightwind y la mira fijamente .- Debemos salir de gaon Nightwind, debemos escapar de Skyscorcher, él esta loco y cada día se vuelve más fanático de Megatron, ya mayoría del Clan se fue con él y estoy seguro que iniciará una cacería y nos matará a todos .- Dijo Darkstar seriamente.

Nightwind desliza sus manos de las de Darkstar y le dedica una mirada decepcionada y enojada.

.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Darkstar¿Cómo puedes pensar en huir en un momento como este¿Acaso tú no valoras los sacrificios de todos nosotros¿Todo ha sido en vano? Creí que eras valiente pero me doy cuenta que tú solo piensas en salvar tu maldita piel de metal .- Dijo Nightwind de manera muy dura e incomprensiva.

La seeker se pone de pie y se da la vuelta bruscamente dándole la espalda a su hermano, Darkstar suspira frustrado y trata de explicarle a Nightwind, pero Hellfire lo detiene un suave ademán y se dirige a la joven seeker.

.- Escucha Nightwind, estás siendo muy dura con tu hermano, la idea de retirarnos del planeta fue mía, no de él, Darkstar tampoco estaba de acuerdo, pero dada las condiciones que estamos, y las de ellos, nosotros tenemos una gran desventaja .- El viejo seeker coloca su mano gentilmente sobre el ala de la ex-agente .- Todos tenemos demasiadas debilidades ahora, mi compañera está procesando una chispa y apenas lo supe hace unas horas, creí que los perdería a ambos en esa batalla, tu hermano estuvo muy preocupado por ti y estuvo a punto de volver a la base para que no cayeras en la trampa, pero no podía dejar su puesto Nightwind, también debía cuidar de todos .-

.- Por las condiciones de ellos no te preocupes, yo acabé con unos cuantos .- Dijo de manera obstinada y aún dando la espalda a Darkstar.

.- No dudo que lo hayas hecho joven, pero de todas manera, igual nos superan en número, Lo que queremos es lo mejor para todos Nightwind, tú aún estás muy joven y tienes mucho que aprender de la vida, créeme, ahora estás enfadada con ambos pero después lo agradecerás .- Concluyó Hellfire.

Pero Nightwind no quería alejarse de Gaon a algún planeta desconocido, lo que menos quería era alejarse de Starscream, ella le prometió que lo ayudaría a destronar a Megatron junto con el Clan, pero ahora por culpa de un descuido todos esos planes se vinieron abajo como los edificios de Char, la seeker suspira resignada, tendrá que olvidarse de Starscream, de esos ópticos intensos, de esa sonrisa maliciosa, de esos colores vivos y elegantes, nunca había conocido a un seeker como él, y nunca habrá otro, Nightwind se sintió atraída por el seeker escarlata desde el principio, el joven Comandante tenía un encanto peligroso que la había hechizado, pero ahora solo será un recuerdo de algo que pudo haber sido…

.- ¿Cuándo partimos? .- Preguntó resignada y triste.

.- Lo antes posible, debemos mantenernos en bajo perfil por unos día, si lo que tú dices es verdad, entonces Skyscorcher no podrá atacarnos por al menos una semana, nos iremos a Mecorg, está cerca del Sistema Solar y lo suficientemente lejos de Gaon y Cybertron .- Respondió Hellfire.

Nightwind asintió con su cabeza se da la vuelta lentamente y enfrenta a su hermano que estaba cabizbajo y triste, ella se acerca a él y levanta su cabeza con su mano bajo el mentón y fijan sus ópticos.

.- En algún momento me iré de Mecorg a cumplir mi promesa, aunque sea yo sola Darkstar .- Dijo la seeker con decisión y se alejó de ambos líderes.

Nightwind se dirigió a lo que sería su nueva habitación y se arrojó a la cama de recarga pensando en el Comandante Aéreo, en su promesa.

**¿FIN?**


End file.
